NaruHina 2015 Month: All their love in one month
by shiena1
Summary: My NaruHina month one-shot's. NARUHINA. I just joined fanfiction, and you may have read my other NaruHina month one-shots on wattpad.
1. Sunshine

NaruHina month 2015

Day 1- Sunshine

Let's start

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

The Uzumaki family are enjoying a beautiful sunny morning. Hinata has just made pancakes, and her little sunshine's are still in bed, including her husband.

"Naruto-kun, Boruto-kun, Hima-chan, breakfast is ready!" Hinata called, while setting the plates on the table. Hima, and Boruto come running down the steps, pushing and shoving in all.

"Breakfast!" They cheer, while jumping into their chairs. There antics cause Hinata to giggle, as she sets their juice down. Boruto is quick to drown his juice, and Himawari is already plunging into her pancakes, syrup flying all over her.

"Slow down. Breakfast isn't going anywhere." Hinata tells them. She whips out a napkin, and wipes the syrup off Himawari's face, and the orange juice that's drizzling down Boruto's face. The children flash her their bright sunny smiles that they inherited from their father. Speaking of husband, hers is still in bed.

Hinata quickly rushes towards hers and her husband's room. She finds Naruto all sprawled out, as usually. Drool dripping down his chin, and snores so loud they could be heard at the in Suna. Hinata quickly gets down on her knee and starts shaking him.

"Naruto-kun wake up, Boruto-kuns going to eat all the Ramen." She says, in a sweet voice. Naruto pops straight, ramen on his mind.

"BORUTO SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Naruto shouts, while running downstairs, to their little sunshine's. Hinata gets up laughing at her husband and his undying love for Ramen. Hinata quickly runs in the kitchen so last times incident doesn't happen. Last time Naruto almost punished Boruto with a week of no ramen, when he found no Ramen in the kitchen.

"Mommy help! Daddies threatening me with no ramen again." Boruto says, with a pout. Naruto standing behind him playfully glaring at Boruto. Himawari laughing at her father's foolishness.

"Naruto-koi there is no ramen. I just didn't want you to be late for work." Hinata says, smiling widely. As Naruto pulls her into a tight playful grip. Swinging her around, like a doll. "Hima, Bolt save mommy."

The children quickly get up jumping their father. Saving their mother from their father. Laughing and all, Naruto starts to tickle his children. Hinata escaping to get the camera. Once she comes back the pictures are secretly taken, and saved under the file of my sunshine's.

'My Sunshine family.'

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

-SHIENA1 OUT

SEE YA


	2. Training together

**Day 2- training together**

_Thrust, punch, kick._ Hinata and Naruto are outside training Boruto, while Himawari observes. Boruto is currently fighting his mother in taijutsu. He was about to land a punch on his mother, but quickly stopped.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hinata asks. Everything stopped, all of them were just staring at Boruto. His fist still up in the air clenched white. And his head down. He couldn't hurt his mother. It's not right, this women birth him, and raised him, love and nurture in all.

"I can't." He simply says, in a hush voice, as his fist drops to his side. Hinata instantly knew what was going on. He's doing what she used to do when she was a little kid._He's holding back, like when I used to fight Hanabi, back when we we're younger. _Hinata smiles fondly at her son's sweet gesture. He's like her he can't hurt someone that he cares so deeply for. Hinata takes her hand, and gently pushes Baruto's bangs back, to show his sparkly blue eyes, now dimmed with sadness. She bends down and kisses him on the forehead. "It's okay Boruto. I know daddy always taught you to protect Hima and I. But we're training right so it's okay to hurt me a little bit. Either way that was a very noble thing to do." Hinata praises her son. Boruto looks up at his mother in awe. She just smiles. "Want to go again?"

"Hai!" He shouts back. His fighting spirit coming back. Naruto stands there admiring his wife. She's come a long way. To use to hate inflicting anyone pain, to being a strong women that will destroy you if you mess with her family.

Boruto see's an opening, and instead of hesitating he goes right for it, aiming a punch at his mother's stomach. Which she quickly dodges by grabbing his hand. Boruto is stunned for a minute. _Man I was sure I had her_. Hinata drops his hand, and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Good job. You almost had her nii-chan." Himawari cheers, smiling proudly at her older brother. Naruto walks up to them, and pats Boruto's head.

"Hima right, Bolt-kun you did almost have me. I'm pretty sure that punch would have hurt. I'm proud." Hinata says, while releasing her oldest. Boruto looks up to see his parent staring at him proudly.

"I say this calls for Ramen!" Naruto calls, while his children cheer. Hinata laughs at her husband and her children excitement.

"I second that." Hinata says, while grabbing her giggle daughter and son. Naruto following them in the house, laughing right along.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Late at night

After Hinata and Naruto put there little sunshine's to sleep, they quietly sneak out for a heated training session.

"Naruto-kun do you think Bolt-kun will end up like me?" Hinata asks, sounding depressed. There taking a little break. Hinata can see that Naruto is looking at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks, already not liking this conversation. He hates it when his wife is all sad and gloomy. _What does she mean like me?_

"I mean do you think he grow up hating and afraid to hurt anybody. I know that's a good quality to have at some situation. But what if someone see's that as his weakness and uses it against him? What if they take his mercy for weakness?" Hinata asks, worry building up in her body. Images keep popping in her head about her son be seriously hurt, for getting her fighting will.

"Hinata, Boruto isn't growing up like you did. He's not going to be afraid to hurt anybody. He may right now, but that's only because he's fighting against us, his parents. We're the people that raised him since day one, of course he doesn't want to hurt us. We just have to teach him when it's the right time to fight, and when it's not. And there's nothing wrong with you. Your fighting will is amazing, and we need more people like you on this earth." Naruto explains, while pulling Hinata in close. He hates when Hinata get's insecure.

"You think so?" She asks, nuzzling in Naruto neck. Which smells like sweat.

"I know so. With awesome parents like us, Boruto will be one of the best ninja's in the world." Naruto exclaims. Causing Hinata to giggle at her husband's fantasy. They spent the rest of the night imaging their children's future, and watching the stars.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

I know there was'nt a lot of NaruHina sorry about that, here you have day 2 Training together.

Enjoy, Fave, and Review

-Shiena 1

See ya


	3. College AU

**Day 3- College AU**

Hinata is walking down the hallway on her way to cheerleading practice. Hinata is the head of Konohagakure university cheerleading team. Hinata used to be a shy nerd, but one day she was at dance practice –which she did in private. When Sakura and Ino stumble upon her dance and saw how graceful and flexible she was. A little time later she became head cheerleader.

Being head cheerleader isn't so bad, even though boys stare at her like she's a fresh new stake, and most girls hate her, and envy her. Hinata's train of thought was interrupted, by something pulling her hair. She turned around to find Shion Shizuka.

"Hello Hyuga bitch." Shion greets, giving Hinata's hair another hard pull. Shion's been harassing Hinata since she became head cheerleader. Shion hates Hinata, since she's not good enough to be on the cheerleading team, but Hinata get's to be on the team and she didn't even want to be.

"Shion, just leave me alone." Hinata says, while pulling her hair away, and walking off. Hinata's not going to get off that easily. Shion quickly grabs the back of Hinata's cheerleading uniform. She grabs it so hard that it almost rips.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm fucking talking to you." Shion growls. Hinata makes the mistake of turning around. Shion swings her fist and knocks Hinata right on the cheek. Causing her to fall. "Do you want some more." Shion snarls.

_She hit me, she fucking hit me. She usually just says stuff, and knocks my books out of my hand. But she never hits me. That's it. This Bitch is going down. _Hinata gets off the floor, jumps Shion, and starts punching and pulling hair. "YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Some kid starts, as all the kids herd aroun the two girls. Hinata doesn't let Shion get one hit in.

"Somebody get this fucking freak off me." Shion says, as Hinata pulls her hair really hard. _I hope this teaches you not to mess with me, Bitch. _Hinata pulls so hard, a few strands come out. Before anything else can happen Hinata is pulled off of Shion, by the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Quater back of the football team and Hinata's boyfriend.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

"… And that's what's happened." Hinata finishes telling Naruto and Tsunade. _I can't believe beat her up, I feel so alive_. Tsunade lets out a heavy sigh, and Naruto gives Hinata a small smile.

"Hinata, since you rarely do anything wrong, I'm letting you off easy. 3 day suspension. I'll tell coach Kurenai not to punish you. But the next time you're facing serious consequences. Now get out of my office, and go home." Tsunade instructs, giving Hinata a disappointed look. The two students bid her goodbye.

"Hinata I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself. Neji is going to have my ass, for teaching you how to fight." Naruto says, while taking Hinata bag. Hinata can't help the little giggle that escapes her mouth.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Shion just really got to me. I'm glad I got all that anger out of me though, I feel so free." Hinata tells him, while twirling around feeling giddy. Naruto swoops an arm around Hinata. "Do I get a prize, for sticky up for myself."

"More like a punishment, I heard you ripped out a few of Shions extensions, and her right cheek is bruised. You'll be lucky if she doesn't press charges. But you do get a kiss for sticking up for yourself." Naruto says, while giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek. Hinata quickly moves her head, making Naruto kiss her on the lips. When they pull apart, she sticks her tongue out at him. "I love you goof. Now come on I believe I'm your ride home."

"Yes sir!" Hinata says, while skipping to her boyfriends car.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 3- college

Enjoy, Fave, and Review

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	4. Smile

**Day 4- Smile**

The Uzumaki family are out taking their family photo. Struggling to get baby Boruto to smile. They've tried everything, even smacking Naruto across the face, which Boruto enjoys so much. Boruto just refuses to smile.

"Come on Boruto-kun laugh for mommy." Hinata coos, while tickling Boruto's side. Usually Boruto would laugh, but this time he burst into tears. "Oh no Boruto-kun, mommies sorry please don't cry."

"Hinata, maybe we should do this tomorrow. When Boruto's in a happier mood." Naruto says, now rubbing Hinata's shoulder, who is now crying. Suddenly Boruto burst into giggles.

"Oh my god Naruto he's smiling. I don't know if I should be sad or happy." Hinata says, highly confused. It doesn't matter Boruto-kun is smiling. Hinata quickly snaps a picture. Making Boruto angry and fussy. Boruto burst in tear again.

"Maybe he's camera shy." Naruto suggest, taking Boruto away, and bouncing him. Boruto leans onto his father instantly falling asleep.

"The pictures blurry anyway. Maybe we should call it a day." Hinata says, not paying attention. Hinata looks up to see Boruto sleeping peacefully. A gasp escaping her lips.

"Shh, Hina don't wake him up." Naruto tells her, rocking Boruto back. Hinata quickly snaps the picture.

"Look Naru." Hinata tells him, while showing him the picture of him and Boruto. In the picture Naruto is staring at Boruto fondly, a wide smile across his face, Hinata in the corner of the smiling, and baby Boruto eyes close, a small smile present on his face.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 4- Smile

Enjoy, Fave, and Review

Sorry for the shortness.

-Shiena1 Out

See ya


	5. Ramen

**Day 5- Ramen**

Hinata was walking down the street with Himawari and Boruto, when they come across their father/husband eating at ichiraku. I thought I told him to come straight home after work, I get him back, and I'll get him back good. Hinata quickly noticed that her children we're about to yell to their father. Hinata swiftly and quickly places her hands on her children's mouths. They look up at her puzzled.

"How would you guys liked to get back a Tou-san for eating Ramen without you?" Hinata suggest, in a quiet but sly voice. Boruto quickly nods his head, and Himawari giggles in agreement. "Good now let's hurry on home."

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Naruto was having a long, boring day, and he just wanted to get home to his family. So he decided to go home early, leaving poor Shikamaru to finish the work.

As he walked the street, Naruto could smell miso Ramen. Naruto instantly knew they Teuchi had just sat down a fresh bowl of it too. Naruto quickly burst out in a full on run, to get to ichiraku. Naruto hasn't had Ramen since 2 days ago.

Once Naruto has finally reached Ichiraku, Teuchi already knows what he wants, and gives him 3 owls of. While Naruto was finishing off his last bowl he felt his wife and kids chakra, and he knew they we're near. Oh Kami please don't let Hinata-chan kill me, for not going straight home.

Naruto felt his wife and children stop for a minute. He knew they we're right behind him. Sweat started building up on Naruto's forehead. And his hands started shaking. Hinata was probably going to make dinner today too, Kami help me now.

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" He hears Ayame asks. Naruto quickly shakes his head, and put's on his best fake smile.

"No nothing's wrong Ayame-nee. I just really need to go to the bathroom." Naruto says, calming down a little bit. Suddenly he feels Hinata and the kids leave. Whew I guess I'm off the hook, but now that I think about it I really do have to pee.

"Bathroom in the back." Ayame Instructs, as Naruto nods and runs off to the bathroom.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Few minutes later

Naruto decides to take a walk around village. Greeting all the villagers. Even stopping to have a conversation with his fangirls. Naruto also stopped and saved a little girl that was being picked on by boys twice her size, and they we're probably a year older than her too. Then Naruto was stopped by, his green wearing, bushy eyebrow friend, Rock lee.

"Naruto my youthful friend. You seem to be growing out of shape, would you like to race me around the village?" Lee asks. Naruto looks down at his stomach, to see that he is kind of losing his figure. Hinata's not going to like that, she might put me on a no Ramen diet.

"Okay Lee. Whoever wins get's to make the other one do whatever they say, for a whole hour." Naruto agree, making this activity even more interesting. Know lee isn't one to turn down a challenge he quickly accepts.

And in the end Naruto wins. Yay no Ramen diet.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Naruto was then stopped by Ino, who asked him, to deliver Sakura the flowers that she order. Knowing Naruto, she knew he would say yes, to helping a friend out. Plus Naruto hasn't seen Sakura in a while.

So when Naruto get's to the Uchiha household, he's greeted by Sasuke and Sarada.

"Oh hi Teme, hi Salad-chan." Naruto greets, knowing that the two Uchiha's hate those nicknames. Sarada let's out an angry sigh, and tells her uncle, that's not her name. Leading Naruto to chuckle at how much Sasuke and Sarada are alike.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asks, impassive. Sasuke has gotten used to Narutos childish ways, after coming back for 5 years. Sasuke finally settled down and married Sakura, after 5 years of wondering. Sasuke missed 5 years that he could have spent with Sakura, and Sarada.

"I came to give Sakura these." Naruto replies, smiling brightly. Sasuke see's the flowers, but Naruto didn't quite word that right. Sasuke see's red.

"Why are you here giving my wife flowers, don't you have your own wife to cherish?" Sasuke asks, angered. Just the thought of another man giving Sakura a gift, angers Sasuke.

"Oh, teme. Ino-chan asks me to drops these off for her. I'm not after you wife." Naruto answers, giving Sasuke the flowers. Sasuke instantly calms down, and internally blushes. After bidding his goodbyes. Naruto heads home.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Once Naruto get's home the smell of Hinata's homemade chicken and miso ramen. Narutos belly that was once full less than an hour ago, has now made some huge room for her ramen. Naruto quickly runs into the kitchen, to see his kids, and wife. Ramen all over Hima, and Bolts face. And Hinata sitting 0n the stove edge smiling creepily at him.

"Welcome home Tou-san!" Bolt and Hima cheer. Big creepy smile form on his face to match Hinata's. Naruto clocks his head to the side, wondering what his family is up to. Last time they had these looks on his face, he was attacked with tickles, but something tells him that these smiles don't mean anything fun.

"Hi... So you made Ramen for dinner Hina... Did you save me some?" Naruto asks, slightly scared. Please tell me she saved some. Hinata get's off the stove and comes closer.

"Sorry, we thought you already ate." Hinata says, taking Naruto's jacket off, and kissing his cheek. Shit she knows.

"Yeah sorry tou-san. We we're really hungry." Bolt says, grinning really wide at his father.

"Kaa-chan made a big pot and everything, Tou-san. Nii-chan, and I basically had a huge feast." Hima says, throwing his hands in the air, and forming the shape of a huge pot. Naruto's stomach growls.

"Plus didn't you already have dinner, dear. I bet Teuchi took real good care of your hunger." Hinata tells him, sounding kind of angry. Hinata walks out the kitchen to g put Naruto's jacket on the racket in there room. Naruto quickly follows after him, not wanting to fight in front of the kids.

"Hina don't be mad." Naruto begs. Hinata throws his jacket on the bed, while plopping down on the bed, with a huff.

"I'm not mad." She says, calm. "I just wanted you to come home and eat dinner with the kids, and you even promised us yesterday that you would come home early just to eat dinner. I don't think the kids we're hurt though."

Naruto lays down with Hinata, wrapping an arm around her. "Were you hurt?" He asks, quietly. Tightly holding her. Hinata shrugs her shoulder, and snuggles in close.

"Maybe a teensy tiny bit. I'm over it. I just wish you waited." Hinata tells him, while kissing his cheek. Naruto pulls her over him, and kisses her deeply, resorting in multiple kisses. "I love you."

"Love you too." He says, as Hinata gets off the bed, pulling Naruto with her.

"Now come on and get some ramen." Hinata tells him, with a sly smile.

"What you guys said there was none left." Naruto says, jumping out the bed at the thought of Ramen. Causing Hinata to laugh.

"Yeah we lied." Hinata says, while Naruto runs in the kitchen. Not even caring that they lied.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 5- Ramen

Enjoy, Fave, and =Review

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	6. Pregnancy

Day 6- Pregnancy

Hinata has been pregnant 2 time. Both pregnancy completely different. One rough and one easy. Boruto her first child was the roughest birth, that not just because he was her first child, and first experience at birth. The pregnancy of Himawari was amazing. Himawari had already developed her mothers personality.

Boruto was just as active as he is now. He was always kicking her, and sometimes punching. Anything that she ate, that wasn't Ramen she would get sick and want to throw it up. Hinata was always up at 2 and 4. She rarely got any sleep, she turned anemic.

Naruto was always worried about her, and she had to have at least one of her friends around her at all times. When she was in her 2nd trimester 5th month, and the baby bump was really showing, Naruto wouldn't let her get up without having to take her hand, and pull her up. Thinking she couldn't manage all that weight on her stomach, and would hurt the baby. Take a look:

"Naruto-kun are you up?" Hinata ask, rolling over in bed. Hinata was in her 9th month. Boruto would be coming next week. It was 4:41 at night. Naruto had an in-village mission in the morning, and he was super tired. Naruto just grumbles and moves over. And then there was another contraction, this contraction was 5x worse than the other ones she's been having. "NARUTO!"

Naruto wakes with a jolt. "Hinata are you okay? Is it Boruto?" Naruto asks. Even though they decided to wait to find out the gender, Naruto has this strong urge that the baby is going to be a boy. So he insist on calling the baby Boruto, the boy named they picked out. Hinata doesn't answer him, she just lets out a lot of moans and groans. Then suddenly the bed is wet.

"My water just broke." Hinata states, calm, but still scared. "My water broke, my water broke. Oh Kami!" Naruto quickly get's Hinata out the bed, as she keeps repeating those words. Then another contraction comes. The pain in her lower abdomen is so sharp that Hinata drops to her knees and tears start to flow. "Fucking hell."

Naruto knew something was definitely wrong. Boruto is supposed to come next week, why is he so early. Naruto quickly lifts Hinata off the ground, and runs all the way to the hospital. Why didn't we put her on hospital rest?

Once they got there, Tsunade explained to them that Boruto needs to come out, sometime today or tomorrow. So Hinata and Naruto went through an 8 hour birth process. Hinata didn't even use an epidural, claiming she wanted the birth to be natural. Boy was she wrong.

Naruto had a total of 3 broken bones in his hand, and multiple bruises on it. Hinata tore her vagina a little bit. I guess you can call that even. Also Hinata had multiple mood swings, most of them cause by Naruto telling her what to do. He would say things like: calm down, just breath, you're going to be okay, those would lead to a boatful of hurtful words. And when Naruto would have to leave, Hinata would just burst into tears.

But through all the pain, and hardship, Baby Boruto was born. A totally of 4 lb. Wavy blonde hair, a mix of his mother and fathers hair. Piercing blue eyes, as bright and deep as his father. 3 little thin whisker birthmarks, to match his father. But he was also born with a blush, to match Hinata habit.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

On the other Hand during the pregnancy of princess Himawari, things were less intense. Boruto was 4 when Himawari was born, so he was a trouble maker. Boruto hated the idea of having someone stealing his parents attention, so he grew to disliking the baby growing in his mothers stomach.

Not knowing this Hinata, and Naruto were clueless to why their 4 year old was acting out. He was usually the perfect angle, and was definitely a mama's boy. This put a lot of stress on Hinata, but not enough to hurt Himawari.

Himawari would a daytime person, she was most active during the day. But even if she was awake, she would make herself barely known. Hinata and Naruto would only get the occasionally 2 kicks a day. Hinata finally figured out why her little angle was acting up and came up with the perfect solution.

One day Naruto was out of the village doing a mission. Hinata was in her 2nd trimester, 6th month. Hinata and Boruto we're taking a stroll to the park. When they go there Boruto did everything in his power to make his mother watch him. She always did, not just to please him, but because she enjoyed watching her little one.

Here comes the bad part. Boruto was trying to show Hinata how high he could swing. When Hinata was swarmed by a whole bunch of babies that wanted to see the village hero's wife and her baby bump. (Of course Hinata let none of the ladies touch her stomach, don't want anyone to wish bad luck, or anything.)

When Boruto saw this he got really angry. Why is it always the stupid baby this, and the stupid baby that. Who cares about a stupid baby? To warped in his thoughts, he didn't notice he was flying out his seat, and he hit the ground really hard. Luckily he landed on his butt. Boruto still had tears fall from the landing.

Hinata suddenly felt Himawari kick, and then another kick, and another. Himawari just kept kicking Hinata, the thing is she was kicking in the direction of her hurt brother. When Himawari didn't stop kicking, Hinata look up and in the direction of Hima's kicks, to see her son sitting on the floor. Biting his quivering lip, and keeping in tears. Hinata quickly rushed to Boruto. Once she got there the kicks turned into softer.

"Bolt are you again? Did you hurt yourself?" Hinata asks, inspecting her child. When she finally found no major damage, she pulled Boruto into a tight squeeze.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan. I just feel of the swing." Boruto mumbles, wondering what keeps kicking him. "Kaa-chan there's something kicking me."

"Boruto that's just Himawari, your little sister, and she wants to say hello to you. She was really worried about you." Hinata says, placing Boruto hand on her stomach, so he can feel his sister live kicks. Boruto looks at his mother amazed and shocked. Hinata couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

From that moment on Boruto grew to loving his little sister, and wanting to protect him, like she protects him. While Hinata was still pregnant, she found out that Himawari doesn't just kick Hinata when Boruto's in trouble, she does when her families in trouble. Naruto could barely believe his wife and son when they told them there park adventure. Just like expected Himawari came and grew to be like her mother, with a few of her fathers traits.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 6- Pregnancy

Enjoy, Fave, and Review

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	7. Wedding Planners

**Day 7- Wedding Planner**

"Sakura I ordered the flowers, and got the venue booked for next week." Ino says, rushing into Sakura's house. Ino, TenTen, and Sakura, are all at Sakura's house planning Hinata and Naruto's wedding. They've been waiting for this moment since Naruto and Hinata hooked up. After 30 minutes of begging the engaged couple, they finally got their approval to plan the wedding. TenTen is on catering, and guest. Ino is on décor, and music. Sakura is on décor, and invitations.

"Good Ino, but we better hurry we have to meet Hinata, and Hanabi at the dress shop, to help her shop for our bridal dresses, Hinata dress, and her night time lingerie." Sakura says, rolling the lingerie. The girls giggle, and hurry to get to the bridal shop.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

"Naruto-kun, I need to go help the girls pick out our dresses, I don't want Sakura and Ino to be angry again. Remember when we showed up late for the cake tasting." Hinata says, with a whine. Naruto shivers at the thought of what happened last time. Naruto and Hinata we're 15 minutes late to the cake tasting activity, TenTen planned. Sakura shoved a whole piece of cake in Naruto's mouth, and scolded Hinata. Naruto nearly passed out, but Ino saved him from choking on the cake. She only saved him, because she really wanted this wedding to happen and it won't happen without a groom.**Naruto and Hinata are lying in bed, cuddling.**

**"But Hina, I don't want you to go. Why can't we stay in bed and cuddle all day?" Naruto asks, pulling her tighter against his chest. Hinata groans, and tries to pull away. Naruto just starts placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Making her giggle.**

**"Naruto this is not cuddling. I'm not having sex with you. Now let me go." Hinata says, giggling some more. Hinata may struggle, but Naruto wasn't letting up her grip. Hinata gives him a stern look, which causes him to sigh and let go. "Now that wasn't so hard."**

**"Speak for yourself." Naruto tells her, while grabbing her hands and kissing her. Their kiss was passionate just like any other kiss fiancé's would have. "Love you." **

**"Love you too." Hinata says, while getting up. Seeing how her fiancé was pouting she bent down and placed multiple pecks on his lips. Naruto is quick to reply to those kisses. Before Naruto can pull her in for a real kiss, she's pulls away and runs out the room.**

**"She's such a tease." Naruto says, to his self. Chuckling at his wife's, and going back to sleep. **

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Once Hinata's finally got to the bridal, she noticed that everyone was already there. Hanabi and TenTen, we're watching Ino and Sakura, we're modeling brides maids dresses. Hinata couldn't help but smile at how pretty Sakura and Ino looked. Sakura was modeling a pretty mint green dress, and Ino was sporting an elegant black dress. Hinata claps as Ino turns, and Sakura takes a bow.

"Hina!" They shout, and run to the bluenette. Hanabi hugging her, Ino and Sakura asking her what she thought about their dresses, and which one is better. TenTen just smiling at her bestfriend.

"Okay guys sorry that I'm late, but now let's find our dresses." Hinata says, as the girls cheer and agree. TenTen hurrying to get the wine.

By the end of the time, Hinata picked an elegant kimono, for each girl. Also the boys had to come pick them up, because the girls we're highly tipsy.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 7- Wedding Planner

Enjoy, Fave, and Review

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	8. Secret Lovers

"Naruto this has to stop. I'm tired of sneaking around. I'm tired of it." Hinata says, letting out a heavy sigh. Naruto and Hinata have been dating for 3 weeks now. Naruto used to date Sakura, they broke up a week before Naruto and Hinata got together. Naruto has been hiding their relationship, claiming he that he didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. And she is having a hard time now that they've broken up.

"Hinata please calm down. Can't we talk about some other time?" Naruto says, plopping down on Hinata's couch. Naruto and Hinata have been having the same argument for the past 3 days. Hinata usually storms out of the leaving room and into her room. Naruto would stay in the leaving room to cool off. 2 hours later Naruto would come in sweet talk her and they would end up having sex.

"No we can't talk about this later. I hate this, I hate sneaking around, and I want everyone to know that we're together. It's not fair, Sakura probably got over the brake up by now. And I'm tired of every female looking at you like your some piece of meat, and free to take, when you're not. And if you really loved me like you so claim, you do, our relationship wouldn't be a secret." Hinata tells him, glaring at him. Her arms crossed, she's getting angry. Naruto looks at her offended, and angry.

"I do love you Hinata… How could you question that?" Naruto asks, getting up, and grabbing her arm. Hinata pulls away, and turns away.

"Naruto I didn't want to do this but it seems I'm going to have to. Either we tell everyone we're dating or we can end this right now." Hinata tells him, with a sharp look. Naruto suddenly feels like all the air in his body has been knocked out of him.

"Did… Did you just give me an ultimatum?" Naruto asks, his voice shaking. Hinata holds in tears, and nods her head. "Hinata I… I have to go." With that said he was gone.

"That's okay. Remember you deserve so much better." Hinata says, repeating TenTen's words. TenTen is the only one in the village to know about the NaruHina relationship. She was really angry when Hinata came to her 2 days ago crying about the secret relationship. TenTen sat Hinata down and they had a serious talk. TenTen gave Hinata the idea of the ultimatum in the first place. And Hinata knew that was the right thing to do.

Hinata get's up, tears rolling down her face, and sobs escaping her throat. She grabs all of Naruto's close and flings them out the window, not caring about who will take them, or if the wind will pick up and take the clothes with it. Then she takes all the pictures of Naruto and cuts them out, and flushes them down the toilet. When Hinata stops she looks at herself in her bathroom mirror. She looks like someone just died, and she just found out. Hinata picks up a purple lipstick, and writes on the wall 'I Deserve: Someone to love me, Someone to nurture me when I'm sick, Someone that doesn't care about my flaws, Someone that isn't using me just to get over a previous ex, and Someone that isn't embarrassed by me.'

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Days later

Naruto and Hinata have been advoiding each other. They don't look each other's way when they see each other out, they don't greet each other, not even the friendly smile. When they're friends asks them to go out 'saying everyones going to be there.' They instantly decline knowing that they're going to end up seeing each other. TenTen was the first to notice this, so she decided to call a friend intervention. Somehow Ino, and Kiba got Hinata, and Naruto to go to the hot springs not knowing that the other one was going to be there.

"Aww this feels nice." TenTen says, humming some. All the girls sigh in agreement, they have been working there butts off doing missions, well except Hinata. She's on a weeks leave.

"Thanks guys… For taking me out have been really stressed lately." Hinata says, her eyes close. She's so peaceful it almost looks like she's sleeping.

"Well to be honest I needed to take you to the hot springs." TenTen says, sounding kind of nervous. She's not sure on how Hinata's going to take the news that this is an intervention for her, and Naruto.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

On the boys side

"Naruto I'm not going to sugar coat anything with you, since your one of my bestfriends." Kiba says, bluntly. Naruto gives him a puzzled look, while the others give him worried looks. "The reason you're here is because we're having a intervention."

"Um cool, who's it for?" Naruto asks, truly clueless. Sweatdrops fall on the boys forehead.

"You, Naruto the intervention is for you." Shikamaru says, while letting out a heavy sigh.

"WHAT? Why the hell do I need an intervention, there's nothing wrong with me?" Naruto claims, loudly as usual.

"You and Hinata have been acting weird lately, and it has to stop." Choji explains, growing serious. Naruto instantly pales at his ex-girlfriends name. The room grows silent for a second.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind lately. Hinata just naturally weird remember." Naruto says, a fake smile appearing on his face. The air is thick and uncomfortable. The boys send Naruto a disbelieving look.

"We've known Hinata since we we're 8, she always agrees to come out and spend time with us. Unless she has clan stuff. But as far as we know Hinata moved out of the clan." Kiba says, sternly. Naruto's throat clogs up, and he knows that now is the time that there secret relationship, won't be such a secret anymore.

"The truth is Hinata, and I started dating. In secret. We were dating for only a 3 weeks, since we broke up." Naruto explain, while his heart aches. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't still love Hinata.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

"Truth is Naruto and I were dating for 3 weeks, but we broke up." Hinata say, some tears rolling down her cheeks. All the girls gasp. Except TenTen of course.

"What? Since when? Why did you guys break up?" Ino asks, throwing 20,000 question's at Hinata. When something bad happens to Ino's friends she wants every last detail, so she can mess up the person that caused the harm.

"We started dating a week after Sakura and Naruto broke up. Sorry Sakura by the way. Anyways, we started dating in secret. It was all Naruto's idea, I went along with it since I've always wanted to be with Naruto, and that was my golden chance, why the hell would I pass that up. We dated in secret, because we didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings if she knew. But after 2 weeks I started to grow suspicious. It started when I saw Sakura and Sasuke at the grocery store, they looked absolutely adorable, I was thinking 'why would Sakura still be upset if she's perfectly happy with Sasuke?' After another week, I had enough of sneaking around. I confronted Naruto 4 times. After the fourth time I gave him an ultimatum. Either we take our relationship to the public or forget that it every happened at all. He ended up leaving, he didn't even answer the ultimatum." Hinata says, feeling so relieved that she got that out, but also feeling depressed. The tears start to come full force now. TenTen pulls Hinata in for hug, not caring that there both naked, Hinata hugs back.

"That bastard. Why the hell would he say that? I'm the one that broke up with him. The nerve, he didn't even answer your ultimatum, just a complete ass." Sakura growls, getting out the hot springs and going to put on a towel.

"Sakura's right, Hinata I know that you love Naruto since forever, but you deserve someone that will treat you better. Much better than Naruto." Ino says, as the girls get out to dress. Their bodies are now pruned, and chilled, since they lost the warmth of the hot water.

"I know, and the thing is he was my first time. I gave it to him, and he doesn't even love me." Hinata says, while she dries her hair. The tears have finally stopped and are replaced with sniffles. "I don't think I can face him when we get out there."

"You have to, you have to show him that you're strong and you don't need his love to be it." Sakura says, pulling her sandals on, a towel still around her neck. Hinata smiles, at how much Sakura enthuses on women power.

"Yeah Hinata you're going to walk out there, with your head held high. It'll be a totally fuck you, to him." Ino says, as a smirk grows on her face. Hinata can't help the warm feeling of encouragement fill her body.

"Better yet you can give him a quick punch to the face." TenTen offers, jokingly. Sakura, and Ino cheer at this idea. Hinata giggles but quickly denies.

As soon as the girls walk out the guys are walking out too. Hinata's nerves build up in her body, and she does something that she hasn't done in a while she faints. The last thing she hears is her name being called by her ex boyfriend.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Few hours later

Hinata wakes to find herself in the hospital. Naruto sitting beside her, holding her hand and giving her a worried looked. Hinata quickly tries to jerk her hand away but Naruto holds it in place. Hinata sends Naruto a puzzled look.

"What are you doing here Naruto, you should be out with the guys having fun." Hinata asks, softly. Her nerves start to build up again, but she knows that she won't faint. She also notices that the feel pf Naruto's hands on hers feels amazing, and she never wants him to let go. _Damn it my feelings for him, still haven't left._

"We're all here, but the nurse only let me come in since I'm the village hero." Naruto explains, as a sheepish smile forms on his face. _The nurse was probable young and cute too_. Naruto smile leave his face, and the atmosphere grows thick, and serious. "Hinata I want to get back together."

"Why should we do that? I don't want to have a secret relationship, and you just wanted to use me to get over Sakura, but you we're so embarrassed by me, that we had to keep our relationship hidden. So no we're not getting back together." Hinata tells him, as her eyes narrow. She swiftly jukens his wrist so he drops her hand. Naruto winces, and pulls hid now flappy hand back.

"Hinata I would never be embarrassed of you, and I don't love Sakura. I love you. The reason I didn't want our relationship to be public is because, I'm a target in this world, and I have so many enemies. If word got out that you and me we're dating, you would become a target too. And I don't think I can deal with the thought of someone taking you away from me." Naruto says, while looking her deep in the eye. Hinata can tell that Naruto wasn't lying just by looking him in the eyes. Everything stops for a minute, and then all Naruto can feel is Hinata lips on his. Naruto quickly responds back. Hinata puts her hands on the back of Naruto's head to hold them steady. When they pull apart, there both out of breath.

"Naruto we can't leave in fear all our lives. If we do we would never get anything done. I have enemies too, people that want to kill me, because of my eyes remember. But that's okay, because I know we can just fight off the enemy. So Naruto I want to be with you to, but only if our love can be public." Hinata says, as Naruto lays his head on her forehead. Hinata kisses his nose, and Naruto nods.

"We can be public. These days have been hell without you." Naruto says, returning the kiss. Tears form on Hinata's eyes, and a bright smile forms on her face.

"I know. I love you." She says. Snuggling into his neck. He pulls her as close as he can, since she still on the bed.

"I love you too." Is his reply.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 8- Secret lovers

I won't be making a one-shot for tomorrow since I know nothing about lord of the rings. Sorry.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	9. Dating

**Day 10- Dating **

"Hina, you want to let me in?" Naruto asks, through the door of Hinata's bedroom. Naruto and Hinata have been dating for 10 months now. Hinata has gotten over some of her shyness, she's still fairly insecure about herself. Naruto does everything he can to assure her that she's perfect.

Naruto and Hinata have just came home from their monthly anniversary –Naruto insisted on having them-. They went somewhere fancy, since Naruto's been saving up money from there last anniversary, he wanted to take her somewhere special. There last anniversary they just went to the waterfall, they found during the bikochu mission, had a picnic, and danced on the water all night long. Hinata also revealed t him that she was the water goddess that Naruto saw that one night.

This night has gone from terrible to worse, for our lovely couples. First Naruto shows up 25 minutes late, due to an important meeting with Tsunade, which he quickly apologized for, and Hinata just as quickly forgave him for. Even though she had to sit there like an idiot, everybody at the restaurant whispering about how the village hero stood her up on their anniversary. Hinata even got hit on by one of the waiters, he was telling her how much of a douche Naruto was for standing her up, and how if he got a chance to date her, he would never do anything like that. Hinata quickly denied his offer, but the guy wouldn't let up, when he touched her is when things got serious, she jukened him in the wrist, causing the guy to cry out in pain. And that was more gossip Hinata had to hear about.

When Naruto did finally show all the girls we're eyeballing him the whole time, even the old ladies. Causing Hinata to become insecure about how she looked. The thing that really bugged her was that Naruto didn't even notice. When the waiter came over to get there orders, she put on a really seductive voice, Hinata felt really awkward. Naruto then went on rambling about his mission with Sasuke and Sakura, when they went the land of waves, and visited Inari. Hinata kind of tuned him out, and looked at the ladies that are sending envious, and flirty glazes.

Hinata went to the bathroom, she heard the whispers even louder. And when she came she saw her Shion, priestess of the land of demons. She was dressed in a beautiful not so modest black sleeveless cocktail dress. Her hair was up in a bun, and her face was coated in makeup that just enhanced her beauty. _What the hell is she doing here_? Naruto told her about the mission he had with her, and the promise he gave her too. To say that Hinata was jealous, was an understatement Hinata was furious. She also noticed that Shion was sitting at Naruto's and her booth. She was laughing at something Naruto said. Hinata walked straight up to her booth, her hands on her hips, and her eyes narrowed.

"Hi Naruto, who's your friend?" She asks, completely calmed, but on the inside she wants to juken the ass off of Shion and her perfect blonde hair. Shion quickly gets up, and offers her hand, with a sickening sweet smile.

"Oh, Hinata this is Shion-chan, remember the priestess I had to protect for a mission." Naruto introduces, with a bright smile. Hinata put one of her fake smiles, which she's perfected over the years. When they shake hands, Hinata notices that Shion grabbed her hands a little hard, and Shion's smile hardened. _What's with her? I bet she wants Naruto-kun, well he's mine, and she can't have him_.

"Hi I'm-." Shion cuts Hinata off.

"Hinata Hyuga. Heiress to the Huyga clan. I've heard all about you. The good, and the bad, _mostly the bad_." Shion says, whispering the 'mostly bad' part. Oh, that little b-.

"Hina, Shion was just telling me about how she was in the village for, an agreement with Tsunade-Baa-chan. And she wanted me to show her around, do you think-." Hinata cut's him off, with a strained angry voice.

"Just go." Hinata grabs her purse, and walks out the restaurant. When she saw Naruto coming after her, she took off her heels, and took off in a run, all the way home. And that's how Naruto wounded up outside Hinata bedroom door.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

"Go away. I thought you had to give Shion a tour around the village?" Hinata asks, in a mocking voice. Naruto let's out a deep sigh, knowing that he screwed up big time. He knocks on the door again. Then a sigh, and some feet shuffling, he knew she was opening the door. When Naruto see's her, he notices her eyes are red, puffy, and her hair is tousled. She has her arms wrapped tightly around her, protectively, and she won't look him the eye. Her eyes down casted to the floor, and she pulling at her sweatshirt sleeve, that she pulled over her dress.

"Hina, I'm so sorry. I know this is our anniversary, and I screwed up again. I'm sorry." Naruto says, while hugging Hinata tightly. Hinata hugs him back immediately, and just as tight.

"It's okay, I've just been in a foul mood today. I'm sorry I took it out on you, and Shion-san." Hinata apologizes. "My mood worsened, when I heard everybody at the restaurant talking about how you stood me up, and then when you finally came, most of the women were eyeballing you, they just couldn't wait to get in your pants. And it angered me even further, when you didn't even notice that the waiter was flirting. 'Oh Mr. Hero a man a strong as you deserve the best meal we have.'" Hinata says, in the waiter's voice. Taking two of her fingers, and walking them up Naruto's shoulder. Causing Naruto to chuckle, at her reenactment.

"I thought she was just being nice, sorry. And Hina you know nobodies going to take me away from you, and nobodies going to take you away from me." Naruto tells her, sweetly. He swoops down, and plants multiple kisses on her cheek.

"Do you want to just spend the rest of our anniversary here?" Hinata asks, hopefully. She has this special gleam in her eye that Naruto couldn't say no to –even though he wasn't going to-. Naruto grabs her hand, and plasters a big smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 10- Dating

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	10. Kiss

**Day 11- Kiss**

Naruto, and Hinata have been dating for around a week now. They have only shared one kiss, and that was when Naruto saved Hinata from Toneri, and they kissed in front of the moon. Naruto, and Hinata are just too nervous to initiate the kiss. And that's why Hinata and the girls are at the café having a talk.

"Sai-kun, and I are doing just fine, as a matter of fact Sakura." Ino says, through gritted teeth, glaring at Sakura. Sakura decided to get into a heated competition with Ino on who has the better relationship.

"Oh yeah, Sai still needs to read those relationship books." Sakura says, laughing at her memory of seeing Sai at the library picking up relationship books. "That guy knows nothing about feelings, unlike Sasuke."

"At least Sai is here, unlike Sasuke. And Sai does his best on showing how he feels just because he doesn't get some of my emotions doesn't mean your relationship of better than mine. If anything I would rather have a boyfriend that's here with me, and doesn't understand some of my feelings, then have a basically non-existent boyfriend." Ino counters. Both if the girls growl at each, Hinata and TenTen are tempted to grab the two girls so they don't jump across the table and attack each other causing all of them to get kicked out. Steam is practically coming out both of the girl's ears, and then suddenly all the anger is gone, and replaced with laughter. TenTen and Hinata let out a breath of relief, breaking up fight has to be saved for another day.

"Okay how about you TenTen how is the _single_ life?" Sakura says, a smile planting on her face. A light blush appears on her face, and then a small nervous chuckle. Then a gasp erupts from Ino's mouth.

"Who is he?" Ino asks, loudly and clearly excited. Sakura, and Ino shared that 'knowing' look. Hinata is still highly confused on what's going on.

"No one Ino. We're just talking." TenTen announces, her blush intensifying. Hinata finally picks up, and happiness fills her body, at her friend luck on finding herself a man.

"Congratulations Ten. Now we're all dating someone." Hinata says, softly. An instant smile spreads n at TenTen's face at her soft spoken friends complement. Sakura, and Ino just squeal, and Ino slams her hands on the table.

"Ten, what's his name?" Sakura asks, as her and Ino get closer. They look like hunger wolfs to Hinata. TenTen looks at Hinata for help, but Hinata just shrugs her shoulders, and plops a cinnamonbun into her mouth.

"His name is Takashi Shiro. Isn't that beautiful. He has beautiful black hair, with a gray tint to it, his bangs swooped to the left and cover his eyes. His eyes are light honey brown. We met at the shop, and he invited me to train with him sometime. I never knew a guy could look sexy throwing a kunai, well beside Neji." TenTen explains. Hinata tunes out a little bit after TenTen mentioned Neji. She thought back to the war, and when Neji died. A tar slides down her face but she's quick to catch it =, and stop any other tears from falling. She just missed her brother/cousin, she visit's his grave every day. Hinata loses her train of thoughts when she notices the girls staring at her.

"Hina, you we're thinking about him, huh?" TenTen asks, worry evident in her voice. Ino grabs her hand, and Sakura grabs her shoulder. The two girls sending her sad smiles. Hinata nods her head, but doesn't let the waterfall out.

"Yeah. But I'm fine, just got lost there after you mentioned Neji-nii, but it's okay so don't blame yourself." Hinata answers, sweetly and quietly. Hinata squeezes Ino hand tightly to weild herself from breaking down. "I just can't believe it's ben 2 years without him."

"I know right. Sometimes I don't even feel like getting out of bed, and I just grab his picture that I have of him on my dresses, and pull it tight, while going back to sleep." TenTen tells her, while sniffling. The people that died 2 years ago is a really tough subject for them, the war in general is a tough subject.

"I'm glad he was happy when he died. He was finally freed of the caged bird seal. I just wish I could've been the one to find a way of breaking his seal, instead of him dying." Hinata explains, as she chokes back a sob. "Let's talk about something else. I don't want to ruin the happiness in here."

"Okay, how about we talk about your relationship with Naruto. How's it like to finally have a long term wish of yours to come true?" Ino asks, a smile and a blush spreads on Hinata friend. Hinata can't believe how much Ino loves relationship topics.

"It feels good. Naruto-kun is so nice to me. I'm so happy to have him, I just hope he thinks so too." Hinata says, the last part kind of in a whisper. Sakura gasp, and grabs Hinata's hand.

"Of course he's lucky to have you, your basically a princess, and you have the best personality any guy would want, I'm surprised you didn't move on from Naruto-baka a long time ago." Sakura says, in disbelief. Hinata lets out a sigh, and giggles.

"So have you and Naruto smooched, ever since that Toneri thing?" Ino asks, causing Hinata to let out a squeak, and another heavy blush. TenTen, and Sakura giggle at Hinata's reaction. Hinata doesn't reply, except by shaking her head. "Oh honey that's got to change." A devious smirk appears on Ino's face.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

After 3 hours of shopping, dressing, doing hair, and applying makeup, Hinata ready to go to sleep. Ino got Hinata a dark purple peplum shirt, a pair of white jeans, some black sandals, her hair is curled, light makeup. Hinata is currently waiting outside of Naruto's door. A blush evident on her face. Then the door swings open reveling her handsome boyfriend.

"Hi Hinata-chan. You look beautiful." He says, while leading her in. Hinata whispers a quiet thankyou, and then swiftly turns toward Naruto, grabbing his face, and pulling him down for a kiss. When the kiss finally initiates, it feels warm, chaste, and passionate to the two teenagers. It's a little sloppy since Naruto was caught by surprise, and Hinata kissed him more on the corner of the mouth than his actual lips. But either way the kiss was perfect to the two. When they finally pull Hinata is practically a tomato, and Naruto is craving for more.

"I'm sorry if I caught you by surprise. It's just we haven't kissed in forever, and I didn't want you to seem like it was your job to start the kisses…" Naruto cuts Hinata rambling off, with a kiss. And all is forgotten that night. The two spent the rest of their night kissing, talking, eating, but mostly kissing.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 11- Kiss

Sorry if there wasn't enough NaruHina in this.

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	11. Meet The Gandparents

Day 12- Meet the Grandparent's

"Mommy, where's daddies parents?" Little 8 year old Boruto asks, while coming into the living room, and sitting on his pregnant mother's lap. Boruto has just came home from school, and they were going over family backgrounds. On the part of the paper where it asked to fill in your father's parent's name, Boruto didn't know what to put, he was forced to put question marks. When Shino asked him why he put nothing, Boruto shrugged and told him he didn't know his other grandparents, all Shino did was smile, a tell him to ask his dad. Boruto ran home quickly eager to ask his parents.

"Why hello, sweetie. Before I answer your question, did you have a good day at school?" Hinata asks, running her hands through Boruto's golden locks, and kissing his head. Boruto blushes a little a smiles, at his mom while nodding happily.

"I had a good time, and I stayed out of trouble. I promise Kaa-chan, so you don't have to ask Shino-sensei anything." Boruto answer, trying to hide something. Hinata see through his façade pretty quickly, and just giggles at her sons attempt to hide things.

"Sure, now back to your question?" Hinata asks. Boruto looks up at his mother, and he grows serious. Hinata can' help but giggle at her sons serious face, it looks exactly like the face he used to make when he was a baby, and he had to make a poopy.

"Kaa-chan where are daddies parents?" Boruto asks. Hinata freezes up. She wasn't prepared for this question, at least not without Naruto. But just her luck, her husband comes in through the door with an 'I'm home!' Hinata, and Boruto quickly reply with a 'welcome home.'

"Hi buddy!" Naruto says, while scooping Boruto off Hinata's lap, and pecking Hinata on the cheek. Boruto wraps his arms around his father's neck, and buries his head in it. Hinata smiles at the scene before her, and takes a mental image.

"Honey you're just in time, Boruto-kun wants to know about your parents." Hinata says, softly. Naruto's blood runs cold. His past is still a rough past for him.

"Really Bolt?" He asks, just as soft as Hinata. Boruto just nods his head in his father's neck. Naruto sets Boruto down on the couch, and lets a small smile spread on his face. "Let's start from the beginning." Naruto looks to Hinata to start. Hinata nods her head in affirmation.

"Your father was born from Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki." Hinata starts. Boruto lets out a gasp, at the name of 'Minato Namikaze.' "Grandma Kushina was the holder of the nine tailed fox. And when she got pregnant with your father, she was told that she wasn't going to be strong enough to keep the nine tails in her." Boruto's eyes look intently at his mother, as if he would miss something if he looked away.

"So when you grandma was giving birth to me, the village was being attacked, your grandfather was out helping the village, when he heard that grandma just gave birth. He only had a swift minute to meet me, before he had to take me, and seal the nine tails into me. They got to say goodbye to me, before they died from the nine tails. I didn't find out about this until I was 16." Naruto explains, his voice growing sad. Hinata reaches over and holds his hand, Naruto squeezes her hand tightly.

"So their dead?" Boruto asks, sadly. He looks at his father, as tears fill his eyes. Naruto's throat feels constricted, so all he can do is nod. A few tears escape Naruto's, and Hinata's eyes as a whole bunch of tears run down there son's face. "I don't understand why it hurts so much, Tou-san I never even met them."

Hinata pulls Boruto into her chest, and places her chin on his head. "You may not know them, but they'll always remain family to you, so it hurts when you lose family." Hinata kisses his head, and Boruto stops some of his tears. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes." Boruto whispers. Naruto looks at his son, and feels warmth spread through him, at how eager he is.

"From then on, I've been orphanage after orphanage until I was 8. The third hokage gave me an apartment, it wasn't the best, but it was home. Whenever I walked down the streets, or was spotted outside I was looked down in disgust, I wasn't allowed to go into shops, and I barely survived. When I finally went to the academy I was thankful, but I was still lonely. Nobody wanted to be around the kid that their parents told to stay away from, so I started to act out. Be the class clown, I just wanted some acknowledgement, what I didn't know was that I was going at it all wrong. When the kids laughed at my mistakes, I thought they we're laughing with me, but they were really laughing. The only one that didn't laugh was your mother. But back then I was too simple minded to notice." Naruto tells him, a frown appearing on his face. Boruto is stunned, he never knew people cold dislike his father, he is such a likeable guy.

Naruto and Hinata went on telling the story of Boruto's grandparents, and Naruto's past. By the end the Uzumaki's were in tears.

"Boruto buddy don't cry anymore. Grandma, and Grandpa wouldn't like to see you sad." Naruto says, while rubbing his Boruto's head. Boruto rubs his eyes and smiles at his father.

"You are really strong Tou-san. I've decided I will do everything in my power to surpass you." Boruto declares, while pointing at Naruto. Hinata can't help the smile spread on her face, at her son's declaration. Naruto chuckles and nods his head.

"I'm assure you will buddy."

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 12- Meeting the Grandparents

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	12. Festival

Day 13- Festival

It was 8:34 at night, everybody is at the spring festival, and of course our favorite couple have accompanied each other. Even though they haven't got one second to their self they still are enjoying their time. So far they've been hanging around the InoSai couple, Lee, Sakura, and TenTen. Sasuke's out of the village –as usually-. They took one stop at the bar, to use the bathroom, let's just say that Sakura, and TenTen drank away their sorrows.

"Naruto-baka, you, you know what?" Sakura says, slurring a bit. Sakura is walking, accompanied by Naruto, and Lee. Sakura let's out a giggle, and mumble something. Hinata looks at her worried. _Kami Sakura' going to have the biggest hangover in the morning_.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks, softly. Sakura giggle again, this time louder. TenTen joining her. Ino, and Hinata are supporting the drunk TenTen.

"Did you… Did you… Did you know that your hair is yellow… It's yellow, Tenny his hair is yellow like the sun… oh kami." As soon as that sentence comes out, Sakura is hunched over puking. TenTen laughing at her. And then puking too.

"TenTen, Sakura that's disgusting. Lee take her." Ino says, while passing TenTen off to Lee. Hinata letting off a breath of relief. Hinata may not voice it but she hates the smell of puke, and beer.

"Ino-chan, will take Ugly, and TenTen-san home. Let's leave Naruto, and Hinata to it." Sai says, smiling at his now pouting girlfriend. Ino let's out a groan, and grabs Sakura's hand leading her down the path, Sakura giggling at something random probably. "Bye Dickless, Bye Hinata, let's go Lee."

The groups leave, leaving Hinata, and Naruto to their selves. Naruto let's out a sigh, walks over to Hinata wrapping an arm around Hinata shoulders.

"Finally, we're alone." Naruto says, kissing the top of her head. Hinata leans into Naruto touch, and wraps her arms around his waist. Since she so much shorter than Naruto. Naruto secretly loves the height difference, and teases Hinata about it all the time.

"The fireworks are about to start, want to go to the Mountain?" Hinata asks. The Mountain is the Hokage Mountain, where they go to escape. Naruto quickly agrees and shunshins up to the Mountain.

As soon as they get up there fireworks go off. Hinata is startled at first, and clutches Naruto's shirt tightly. Naruto just pulls her in tightly.

"love you." Hinata whispers. More fireworks go off, she be surprised if he heard it.

But of course he heard it. "Love you too, Hina."

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 13- Festival

I know I could have come up with something better. I actually had something better but I cut it. It was much longer than this one. Tomorrow if you guys want I will post it up along with tomorrows prompt. Sorry for my crappieness.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	13. Festival Remake

Day 13- Festival Remake

"Hinata-chan will you do me the honor of going to the spring festival with me." Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the 4th shinobi war asked, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata had just came to Ichiraku, we're Naruto asked her to meet him, 4 hours ago. Shock fell upon Hinata face, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Of course." Is the Hyuga princess's simple reply. Naruto cheers out, and gives her a peck on the cheek, causing Hinata's blood to run to her face, and her famous blush coming out.

Naruto has only kissed Hinata 4 times in her life, those kisses have never touched her mouth, but they were kisses none the less. He's kissed her two times on the head. The first time being when she broke down at the funeral for all the shinobi's that died during the 4th shinobi war. The second time was when Naruto was feeling way down one day, and Hinata came to comfort him on the top of the Hokage Mountain, and fell asleep, giving Naruto the opportunity to thank her. Naruto has kissed hand, when he asked her on a date once. And now this the fourth time, her cheek.

"Uh, sorry about that." Naruto says, awkwardly. Hinata just giggles, and shakes it off. Naruto smiles at how cute she looks. He's never told her but her laugh sounds like music to his ears.

"So where are we meeting?" Hinata asks. They usually meet here at Ichiraku's, but since it's a special occasion they end up having Naruto picking Hinata up from the Hyuga compound.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

The next day

7:32 PM

Hinata is currently pacing around her room in search of her mother's lucky hair pin. The hair pin is gold and has a golden bow on it. You may not know it but Hinata where's it all the time. It's just hidden somewhere on her clothes. The reason that she doesn't put it in her hair is because, one it's real gold, and two she knows that she's going to end up losing. But it seems she lost it anyways.

"Come on, come on. You have to be here somewhere-." Hinata stops her pacing, when Hanabi pops in her room, scaring the hell out of her. "Hanabi don't do that, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me."

"I didn't sneak up on you nee-chan, I've literally been standing here for the past 5 minutes." Hanabi says, with a smirk. Oh well I feel dumb. A sweatdrop runs down Hinata as she laughs nervously. "What are you looking for, and why are you so worked up."

"I lost it Hanabi-chan." Hinata simple states, while flinging her pillow across the room. The pillow almost hits Hanabi, but being the ninja that she is, she quickly dodges it. "I lost mothers hair pin."

"How did you manage to do that? I thought you kept it locked up in your jewelry box." Hanabi asks, while walking over to check her sister jewelry box. Hinata shakes her head, and flings all her stuff of her bed, knocking over a picture of Naruto, and her.

"I always wear, just not in my hair." Hinata says, then she checks the time. It's 7:48, Naruto's coming to pick her up at 8:15, if she doesn't go now she won't have enough time to get dressed for the festival. "I guess I'll just go without it, I hope this day doesn't go horrible."

"Nee-chan I'll do your makeup if you want?" Hanabi asks, hopefully. Hinata may be disappointed, but she never turn down her sister.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

9:23

At the festival

"Naruto-kun the fireworks are about to start. Do you want to grab something before we go?" Hinata asks, while getting up. Hinata doesn't catch it but her yukata get's stepped on, as she walks toward Naruto. Hinata ends up tripping, luckily Naruto quickly catches her. Hinata lands on Naruto's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Hinata has never felt safer in her entire life.

"You okay Hina?" Naruto asks, well lifting Hinata chin up to him. She nods her head, but he can tell that she's still in a daze. Naruto takes Hinata hand and leads her to the hokage Mountain. There secret spot. _I've never realized but her hand is really tiny_.

"Naruto-kun, I never realized but your hand is really big compared to mine." Hinata tells him, while inspecting her hands. She grabs Naruto's hand, and notices how smooth his are, not a scratch on them. Compared to her his are beautiful, hers are full of scratches, and bruises. "You have some benefits for having the Kyuubi, y'know."

Naruto can't help the smile spread on his face, as Hinata uses his mother's catchphrase 'Y'know.' "Yeah, but your scars show, that you've been through rough."

"That, or I'm really clumsy." Hinata says, giggling a little bit, he hand coming up to hide it.

"Both." Naruto says, teasingly. Hinata gasps, and slaps his arm playfully. Naruto chuckles, at her reaction. They grow into a comfortable silence.

Hinata and Naruto are sitting on the fourths head. Hinata used to be scared to do this, but Naruto promised her that she would never fall as long as she's with him up here. She added that to her list of sweet things Naruto's ever said to her. The first is when he called her a weird, dark, timid, weirdo, and then said he liked people like her. Hinata was reminiscing her times with Naruto, when she came across a disturbing thought. Her confession.

_Hinata don't bring that up, that was a year ago, he probably doesn't even remember it. And you told him you loved him with full intention of dying._

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He saw that she was conflicted. Hinata looks up at Naruto and a sad smile displays on her face. Naruto's heart aches at that smile.

"Why didn't you answer my confession? I know it was long ago, but after your fight with pain, and getting congratulated by the village, why didn't you come to me and answer it?" Hinata asks, softly. Naruto's blood runs cold, he knew that they would talk about this soon, but he didn't want it to be this soon. He swallows the spit that clogs his throat, and he looks at Hinata intently.

"Because I'm a coward." Naruto mumbles. Hinata looks at him puzzled. _What how is Naruto-kun a coward_. "I've fought every person that's came our way, the toughest of the tough, but I couldn't even answer you confession. I was scared to love, to adventure the feelings of love, but I know my answer now."

Hinata looks him in the eye scared yet brave. "What is it?" She asks her voice coming out hoarse. Naruto smiles, and grabs her chin.

"I love you too, Hinata Hyuga, forever and on. Till death do us part." Naruto says, swooping down, and giving Hinata a kiss on the lips. She replies, starting out shy, then growing more confident. Naruto smiles into the kiss, as Hinata confidence boost. When they pull away their breaths come out shaggy, and there panting. Naruto opens his hand to reveal Hinata's mom's hair pin. "I think you lost this yesterday."

"My mother's pin! Where did you find this?" Hinata asks, while taking the pin back, a smile wide on her face.

"You dropped at Ichiraku's." Naruto states, a smile to match hers.

_I guess my luck charm was always her after all._

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 13- Festival Remake

I hope you like my Remake, again sorry for the crappy one.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	14. Proposal

**Day 14- Proposal**

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for a year, and one month now. The couples couldn't be happier, and then it happened. Hinata's a week pregnant.

"Sakura-chan how can this happen." Hinata asks, near tears. She knew Naruto wanted kids, but she didn't think he wanted them this soon. "How am I going to tell Tou-san, and Naruto-kun? I'm going to be more of a shame than I already am." Sakura pulls Hinata in for a tight hug.

_How could this happen to us, we used protection, I'm on the pill, he used a condom. I just hope Naruto still loves me._

Suddenly Naruto appears in the hospital room. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asks, worried. As soon as word that Hinata had fainted on her walk through the village, got to Naruto. He ran all the way to the hospital, and he had to wait some more, for Sakura to finish her checkup. Naruto grabbed Hinata, and pulled her in close, checking her for any injuries. Hinata just smiles fondly at him. Naruto's worry drops at little bit.

"She's fine Naruto, she just fainted from food loss, and stress." Sakura says, observing the couple. A soft gleam enters Sakura's eyes, believe or not Sakura has been rooting for the couple, since Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya. Naruto grasp Hinata cheeks, and looks her dead in the eye.

"Hina, why haven't you been eating, and what has you so stressed out?" Naruto asks softly. Hinata looked at Sakura, and Sakura just gives her that knowing look, and leaves the couple. Hinata grabs Naruto's hand and squeezes it tight.

"Naruto you know how I've been sick this past week?" Hinata says, a smile gracing her face. Naruto nods, but he still doesn't know why she's so happy. _She just fainted what's got her so happy? _"I've haven't been eating, because I couldn't keep anything down, and I've been so stress since I miss my period." Hinata grabs Naruto's hand and lead's it to her stomach. A lightbulb goes off in Naruto's head, and his eyes widen.

"You're… You're-." Hinata nods her head, as tears spill out, Naruto picks her up bridal style, and kisses her. "You're pregnant! I'm going to be a father! We're going to be parents!"

Hinata buries her head in Naruto's neck and smiles, as Naruto continues his chant on how they're going to be parents.

_I'm so happy, I knew he wouldn't abandon me. _

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

That Afternoon

Naruto decided to take Hinata out. She dressed nice, in a white strapless sundress, and a waist belt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing black ankle sandals. Naruto wore a simple black shirt, and a pair of shorts. They went to the Hokage Mountain, where they had their first date. Hinata brought the food, and a lavender blanket. Naruto made sure to bring the drinks, and he secretly brought his jacket, so if Hinata gets cold, he can wrap it around her shoulders. He learned that from watching so many of Hinata's chick flicks.

Naruto made sure they got there by 6:35 because he knew that's when the sun sets, and Hinata loves the mixture of colors the sun makes when it sets. "Naruto-kun it's so beautiful up here." Hinata says, taking a sip of her lemonade, and leaning back on Naruto's chest. Naruto rest's his chin on her head.

"You always say that Hina, today it's mostly pink so it's not that much of a mixture of color." Naruto says, sadly. Hinata just shakes her head, and Naruto looks at her intrigued. He knew whatever her response was going to be, he knew it was going to be smart, and interesting.

"You're too busy looking at the biggest detail, If you look to the right you can see the little small part of purple and orange, and over on the left is orange, and yellow." Hinata explains, while pointing to the things she just pointed out. Naruto nods, and stares at the orange, and purple part of the sky. "That orange and purple part represent us, the pink part represent the rest of the world, and the orange and yellow represents how far we're going to go." Naruto feels his body fill with happiness, and love at what his long term girlfriend just said.

"Hinata your truly are amazing." Naruto says, while snuggling into her neck. Hinata giggles at the contact, and feels Naruto wrap his arms around her waist. Hinata, and Naruto think back to their first date.

A year ago 18 year old Naruto, Hinata are sitting at the top of the Hokage Mountain, in silence. It seems that the couple have ran out of things to talk about. Well Naruto still has a lot to talk about, but it seems he's too engrossed in the way Hinata looks when she eats, has made him gone silent. She eats like a muse, in tiny nibbles, and he cute help by gravel at how cute she looks. Hinata looks up at him puzzled, and he notices that she has a crumble on the side of her face.

_"__What is it?" Hinata asks, completely clueless about what she does to Naruto. Naruto points at her cheek, and smiles. A blush spreads across Hinata's face, and she quickly moves her hand up to wipe her face, when Naruto grabs her wrist. She looks at him confused._

_"__I'll get it." Naruto manages to get out, as his throat clogs up. He leans down, and kisses the crumb off her face. _

Naruto, and Hinata sigh contently at the memory. Naruto then remembers the ring. Naruto quickly turns around and digs in the picnic basket. Hinata watching him curiously. Then she comes face to face with a ring box. Hinata freezes.

_Is he asking me…_

"Hinata I've known you since I was 8. I've acknowledged you since I was 12. We've been each other's unsaid heroes since we we're 13, I've had a crush on you since I was 16. I fell in love and acted on that love for you since I was 18. I want to marry at 19, and remain married until death do us part." Naruto pledges, while opening the ring box. The ring is a diamond, and on the band NaruHina is engraved in it. Hinata burst into to tears.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes. I love you so much." Hinata says, through tears. Naruto takes Hinata and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Hinata replies, needy. The couples smile through the mind blowing kiss.

The couples quickly packing up, stopping every minute for little kisses. When they reach home, all clothes are thrown to the side, and let's just say that the couples go at it like rabbits. ;). Not even worrying about what they're going to tell Hiashi in the morning.

_Oh Shit we totally forgot about Hiashi/ Tou-san._

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 14- Proposal

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Sheina1 out

See ya


	15. Personality Switch

**Day 16- Personality Switch**

_That Naruto where does he get off thinking he can run for me. If he wants a chase I'll give him a fucking chase._

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

FLASHBACK:

_Hinata was walking down the streets when she spots her precious shy boy toy. As Ino likes to call him. He was at Ichiraku's eating his ramen slowly, just like Hinata liked it. Hinata sneaked over to Naruto quietly, and jumped on his shoulders. Naruto let out a squeak, and he almost knocked his ramen on his pants, but he catches it, and not a drop spilt. _

_"__Hi-Hinata-chan, w-what are y-you do-oing he-ere?" Naruto asks, quietly, stuttering, and shocked. Hinata clutches him tightly. Naruto blushes, at the feel of her assets on his back. _

_Especially since her outfit is anything but innocent. Hinata is wearing a white crop tee that stops just after her boobs. A black skirt, with long black suspenders. Black fingerless elbow length gloves, and of course her black sandals._

**_No Naruto no bad thoughts, this is Hinata after all._**

_"__I wanted to see you, Naru-kun." Hinata says, while releasing Naruto, and turning his chair around to face her. Naruto and Hinata have been dating for a month now, Hinata is kind of surprised that Naruto hasn't got completely used to her actions by now. "Did you not want to see me?" A pout forms on her lips, as her boyfriend's shakes his head no quickly. _

_"__O-of course I-I wanted t-to see y-you, I love you." Naruto tells her, shyly. Hinata feels warm on the inside, she smiles, and pulls him in for a kiss. But before she can he pulls away. Hinata looks at him confused. Naruto never pulls away from her._

_"__What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks, worried. "I thought we talked about PDA."_

_"__That's not it…" Naruto says, not looking Hinata in the eye. __**Then what the hell is it?**__ Suddenly a jealous pink haired bitch walks up to the two couple. Sakura throws her arms around Naruto's neck, and greets the two. Hinata blood level rises at the sight, and her eyes narrow._

_"__What the hell is this shit?" Hinata asks, steam basically steaming out her ears. Hinata gets her urge to lunge at the pink haired harpy. A smirk spreads across Sakura's face, and she gives Hinata a smug look._

_"__I'm just greeting __**my boyfriend**__, hun." Sakura says, while letting go of Naruto, and stepping in front of him, with her hands on her hip. __**What the hell does she mean by boyfriend? Maybe she hit her head when she was out on that month long mission**__. Hinata cools down, and stomps over towards the two people. Naruto's eyes widen, as he remembers the conversation he head with Sakura, and his dad._

_Oh Kami, Hinata-chan's going to kill me._

_"__What does she mean by boyfriend Naruto-kun?" Hinata says, taking more steps toward her boyfriend. Naruto stutters something out, then runs._

_ "__NARUTO!" Both of the girls yell. Hinata turns toward Sakura, and punching her a good one. __**That outta hurt in the morning**__. _

_"__You bitch, why the fuck did you hit me?" Sakura asks, while rubbing her cheek harshly, and glaring at Hinata as she stands up. __**Oh like you don't know you fucking bitch.**_

_"__Whatever game you're playing Sakura, I don't have time for it. So stop fucking shit up, and crawl back in the hole that you came from." Hinata says, before running after her boyfriend._

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

And that's how we got to Hinata chasing after our very shy Naruto. Hinata quickly activates her Byakugan. Almost as quickly she spots her boyfriend at the bridge, skipping pebbles with a depressed look. _No that won't do, Naruto-kun should never be sad_.

Before Hinata can run to her boyfriend she's stopped by her teammates. "Hinata." Kiba greets, as Shino just stands there like usually. Akumaru runs up to her and licks her arm leg, Hinata drops giving the dog a small pat on the head. But then quickly pops back up, at the memory of her sad boyfriend that just rang through her head.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." Hinata says, not letting her teammates reply as she runs toward her boyfriend. _I hope they isn't too mad that I just blew him off, Oh who cares what dog breath thinks… Naruto-kun's upset and that all that matters_.

When Hinata finally gets to Naruto she tip toes over so he doesn't notice. A shiver runs down Naruto's back as he feels like someone's watching him. Naruto quickly turns around Kunai in hand, only to see his girlfriend. Hinata screams, quickly backing up before a kunai impales her stomach.

"Hi-Hinata a-are you okay." Naruto asks, dropping the kunai, and grabbing Hinata's arm. Naruto checks her over to make sure that he didn't hurt her. Once he see's that no injuries have befallen upon his girlfriend a sound of relief escapes his mouth. He would have hated his self if he hurt her, and Naruto knows that.

"I'm fine Naru-kun, but are you okay? Why did you run away?" Hinata asks, grasping Naruto's shaking shoulders. Hinata looks at Naruto concern, and worry in her eyes. Naruto immediately looks the other way. He hates when Hinata's worried, he wishes for her to never use that emotion, especially with him.

"I'm o-okay Hi-Hina… I… I." Naruto trailed off, not able to finish his sentence. He knew if Hinata knew what he was going to say she would be crush.

"Did run because, Sakura smelled like fish again?" Hinata asks, a giggle escaping her lips. She loves to humiliate Sakura, even when she's not there. Hinata always says Sakura smells like fish, because Sakura doesn't know how to keep her legs closed. Naruto let's out a gasp, and gives Hinata 'the look'. Hinata knows that look means she did something wrong.

"Hina, no that's not why I left. I left because I didn't want to see you hurt." Naruto says, his voice growing serious, and not stuttering. Naruto give's his self an internal pat on the back for not stuttering. Hinata shoots Naruto a confused look.

_What he do, cheat on me with the harpy?_

"Just tell me Naru, I'm a big girl I can take it." Hinata eggs on, while grabbing his hands tightly. Naruto looks her in the eye and prepares his self for the worse. Worse scenario: Hinata leave him, to go be with Sasuke or Kiba. Best scenario: Hinata understands that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Sakurathinksi'mherboyfriendbecauseitoldmydadthatshewaswhenhecametostopmefromtheKyuubi,andItoldherthat,asajokebutiguesssheactallythinksi'mherboyfriend… Please don't be angry." Naruto says, quickly. Hinata gives Naruto a 'huh' look, and shakes her head. Naruto looks down, knowing that he's ging to have to repeat it. "Sakura thinks I'm her b-boyf-friend because I told my dad t-that she w-was when he came to stop me from the Kyuubi. When I got down being congratulated by the v-village, I-I t-t-told h-her as a j-joke, a-and I g-guess she to-took i-it l-literally." Naruto let's out a sigh of relief, ad a wait feels like it has just left his chest.

Hinata gives Naruto a hard slap. Everything freezes, Naruto winces at the slap, and Hinata looks down at the ground, refusing to look Naruto in the eye.

_That was after I confessed to him, too. I bet he's only dating me out of pity. I mean look at me, I look like a total slut. Why would he tell his Tou-san that, unless he really does want to be Sakura, and I'm just his side hoe? If that's true, I'll fucking kill him, and the harpy._

"Hina…" Naruto mumbles, while rubbing his cheek. Hinata starts to tremble as tears roll down her now red cheeks. She sniffles a little, and Naruto instantly stiffens at the sound. _She's crying, I didn't prepare myself for this one, oh no_.

"Naruto am I a side hoe?" Hinata asks, finally looking in the eyes. Naruto can see her used to be pale eye, now all red and puffy. And her used to be pale nose, now red too. Naruto pulls Hinata in for a hug.

"Never I love you, remember. A-and Sakura-chan isn't my m-mistress." Naruto reminds her, while kissing her cheek. Hinata moves at the last second so he captures her lips. Hinata being the confident lady that she is, kisses Naruto back, hard and ferociously. Naruto replies back just as hard and ferocious. Naruto picks Hinata up, and shunshins back to his apartment.

When the two finally pull away, there out of breath. A blush present on Naruto's face, growing across his face. The two of them have never kissed like that. "I love you too, Naru." The two quickly go back into kisses. Forgetting all about the harpy, and all there other troubles.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 16- Personality Switch

Sorry for the day lateness. I hope you like bold Hinata, and shy Naruto. P.s. I'm sorry if you're a Sakura fan. I made her the bad guy, because one of me viewer recently told me something about Naruto and Sakura, and wanted to make Hinata jealous. Again Sorry For the Lateness. Also I will be posting again today, for today's challenge, so wait for. It may come out around 8-10ish, so be awake.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	16. Soulmates

Day 17- Soulmate

"Mommy whats the red string of fate?" Himawari asks, while Boruto and she run into their parent's room. Hinata is baffled by the question, from her five year old daughter. Hinata finishes putting up clothes and joins her children on the bed.

"What is this coming from?" Hinata asks, looking at her children. She notices that there giggling about something. Hinata eyes her children suspiciously. Boruto looks at his mom, and pulls out a red string.

"The red string of fate. When aunt Sakura took us to visit grandma Tsunade. Something was wrong with her, and she kept going on about how he and someone named Dan, had the red sting of fate. Do you and daddy have?" Boruto asks. _Tsunade must have been drunk again, when Sakura took them to visit her_. Hinata get's up, and grabs the red scarf hanging in her closet.

"Your father and I have the red sting of fate, but ours is the red scarf of fate." Hinata explains, dropping the red scarf in Himawari's hands. Hinata smiles at the memory of the scarf. Boruto, and Himawari gravel at the feel of the scarf. "The red string of fate basically means your soulmate. You can't see it at first, but some say the closer you get to your soulmate the better you can see it."

"How can you tell if they're your soulmate, mom?" Boruto asks, Himawari nodding along. Hinata thinks back to all the moments that she knew that Naruto was the one.

"You can tell when someone is the one, by following your heart. But sometimes your heart gets confused, so don't just go by that. Will talk more about this later, we have to go pick your father up at the office." Hinata tells the children. Boruto, and Himawari quickly run to the door to get there shoes.

_They sure do love you Naruto-kun._

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

The Uzumaki family is currently sitting down at the Konoha park. It's one of the best places to watch the sunset go down, and since they have kids, they can go run and play. While Himawari, and Boruto are swinging on the swings, Hinata decides to tell her husband about what happened earlier today.

"How was your day at the office Hokage-sama?" Hinata asks, laying on her husband's lap, as he takes a drink from his apple cider. He doesn't know it but he has a small crumb on the corner of his lip. Hinata makes a mental note to get that later.

"It was like any other day Hina, paper work, eat, and more paper work. This job is exhausting I don't see how Baa-chan did it for so long." Naruto complains. His eyebrows furrow at the thought of how munch paper work he had today. Hinata smiles at his face.

"Well Naruto you've been saying you wanted to be Hokage since you were little, don't complain about it now." Hinata says, teasingly, while poking her husband in the gut. Which is his tickle spot. Naruto lets out a little chuckle, but quickly stops Hinata from stabbing him in the gut even more.

"You're right. So how was your day?" Naruto asks, staring down at his wife. Hinata closes her eyes, and a smile spreads on her face. She loves it when Naruto asks her about her day, it may not always be interesting, but Naruto always listens intently, so he can catch every detail.

"Well I did the chores. Sakura-chan took the kids to go see Tsunade-sama, and she was drunk again. I found the scarf I gave you. So don't feel bad about losing it anymore." Hinata tells him. A smile spreads on her face as she leans up to kiss his cheek. "And our children asked me about the red string of fate."

Naruto shoots Hinata a curious look. "The red string of fate, why do they want to know about that?" Naruto asks, while running his hands through Hinata's hair. Hinata relaxes instantly at the feel, of his hands through her hair.

"Tsunade-sama kept talking about Dan-sama and her red string of fate, and the kids picked up on it. So they asked me about. When I told them what it meant, they asked me if we had the red string of fate. Of course I said yes, and then showed them the red scarf. After that Boruto asked how you can tell if someone is your soulmate. That's when I came up with the perfect idea."

Hinata eyes light up at her plan, and Naruto looks at her already knowing what she's going to say. "Sing." Naruto, and Hinata say at the same time. Hinata looks at Naruto surprised.

"Hina you do realize that you sing everything to the kids. You taught Boruto how to tie his shoes by singing a song about it. And you taught Himawari how to put on her clothes by singing too. So what do you have up your sleeves this time?" Naruto informs her. Hinata pouts a little, at the fact that her husband knows her so well, she doesn't even need to tell him. And that he's been spying on her singing session with the kids.

"You'll just have to see, Mr. Now go grab the kids." Hinata instructs. She runs off to go get dressed. Naruto blows her kiss as she runs away.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Hinata's outfit:

Dress: Mint green floral crochet pleated dress.

Shoe: Minty sweet Bombshell heel. Mint green heels, with a mint colored strap, and a crème colored pattern at the top.

Hair: Down and straight, with a mint green flower crown on.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Girls Backup singers/dancers outfit:

Dress: White mini, daisy crochet lace dress.

Shoes: Ivory lace flats, with a small ballerina bow on it.

Hair: A braided updo.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Guys backup singers/dancers outfit:

Suit: Black tux, but instead of a black bow tie, they have a mint green bow tie.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Everybody is gathered up at the village center. Naruto, and the kids have a front roll seat. It seems that Hinata is nowhere to be found though.

Song: How does she know

Artist: Enchanted

**_Hinata pops out the middle of the backup dancers/singer crowd. The dancers, and singers form a line. Hinata walks down the middle, mic in her hand and all. Naruto gravels at her beauty. The crowd goes wild. Then the music starts_**

[Hinata:]  
>How does she know you love her?<br>How does she know she's yours?

[Guy:]  
>How does she know that you love her?<p>

**_Hinata stops to look at the guys, and joins in with the guys on singing.  
><em>**  
>[Hinata:]<br>How do you show her you love her?

[Both:]  
>How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?<br>How does she know that you love her?  
>How do you show her you love her?<br>How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

**_One of the guys take Hinata, and spin around. Hinata takes a step on the boulder, with the help of a guy._**

[Hinata:]  
>It's not enough to take the one you love for granted<br>You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
>"How do I know he loves me?"<br>(Guy: How does she know that you love her?  
>How do you show her you love her?)<br>"How do I know he's mine?"  
>(Guy: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?)<p>

**_Hinata pins a note, on one of the girls. The guys stand up with yellow flowers, and goes to their girl dance partner_**.

Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
>Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!<br>He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day  
>That's how you know, that's how you know!<br>He's your love...

[Guy:]  
>You've got to show her you need her<br>Don't treat her like a mind reader  
>Each day do something to lead her<br>To believe you love her

**_They all go into a two-step dance_**

[Hinata:]  
>Everybody wants to live happily ever after<br>Everybody wants to know their true love is true...  
>How do you know he loves you?<br>(Guys: How does she know that you love her?  
>How do you show her you need her?)<br>How do you know he's yours?  
>(Guy: How does she know that you really, really, truly-)<p>

The dancer throw rice above Hinata, and her dancer.

Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?  
>Dedicate a song with words meant<br>Just for you? Ohhh!

[everybody:]  
>He'll find his own way to tell you<br>With the little things he'll do  
>That's how you know<br>That's how you know!

[Hinata:]  
>He's your love<br>He's your love...

**_The guy dancer hoist Hinata up on their shoulders._**

That's how you know  
>(All: la la la la la la la la)<br>He loves you  
>(All: la la la la la la la la)<br>That's how you know  
>(All: la la la la la la la la)<br>It's true  
>(All: la la la la la)<p>

Because he'll wear your favorite color  
>Just so he can match your eyes<br>Plan a private picnic  
>By the fires glow-oohh!<p>

**_One of the guys drop Hinata into his arms, and holds her bridal style, while spinning them around._**

[All Girls:]  
>His heart will be yours forever<br>Something every day will show  
>That's how you know<br>(Guys: That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(Guy: how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(Guys: That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(Guys: That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(Guys: That's how you know)  
>That's how you know!<p>

[Hinata:]  
>He's your love...<p>

[Guys:]  
>That's how she knows that you love her<br>That's how you show her you love her

[Hinata:]  
>That's how you know...<p>

[Everybody:]

You got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader  
>(Hinata: That's how you know...)<p>

[Everybody:]

That's how she knows that you love her

That's how she knows that you love her

(Hinata: He's your love...)

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted

**_They end with the hands up in the air._**

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

The crowd goes wild, as Himawari, and Boruto run toward Hinata, and hug her legs.

"Hi guys did you like it?" Hinata asks, while dropping down to her knee's. Himawari nods, and Boruto shouts 'believe it.' Causing the crowd to laugh.

"Mommy you look like a princess." Himawari compliments her mother. Hinata takes off her flower crown, and places it on Himawari head.

"And now you look like a princess Hima-Hime." Hinata says, kissing her child's cheek. Himawari giggles at the contact. The crowd 'awws' at the interaction. Hinata stands up, and comes face to face with her husband.

"Why hello soulmate." Naruto greets, with an iris lilac. Hinata aww's, and pecks Naruto on the lips. Hinata grabs Boruto's hand, and Naruto picks up Himawari. They all say there congratulations to Hinata, and she thanks back. By the end Boruto, and Himawari know what a soulmate is.

"Mommy I think Inojin's my soulmate." Himawari whispers in Hinata's ear. Hinata loses color from her face, and Naruto looks at his wife worried.

_My baby already has a soulmate. She's only 5. Oh kami, Oh Kami, I think I'm going to faint_.

Hinata does just that. Luckily Naruto catches Hinata before she can hit the ground. Himawari laughs sheepishly, while Naruto, and Boruto freak out.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 17- Soulmate

[Iris Lilac- First love]

Sorry for not posting this yesterday. Please don't hate me. Go to profile if you want to see Hinata's outfit, and the backup dancers/singers outfits.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

SEE YA


	17. You're Going To Be A Big Brother

Day 18- You're Going To Be A Big Brother

Boruto Uzumaki, has been a curious fellow since he was a baby. So he noticed when his Kaa-chan was throwing up more and more. How her mood change from 0 to 100 really quick. Also how she craved food all the time. Boruto thought that only Tou-san would eat some of the things his Kaa-chan does, like ranch strawberries, and grilled cheese sandwiches topped with cut up bananas.

One day Boruto was brushing his teeth, but he failed to notice that he was using his Kaa-chan's tooth brush. Hinata walked in the bathroom to see Boruto, and she went totally berserk. When Hinata finally calmed down, she broke down at the facial expression Boruto wore on his face. Boruto looked so ashamed at his self, and Hinata had a flash back of the times she used that look –which was a lot-. A big ache reached Hinata heart, and she pulled Boruto into her arms, and told him that it wasn't her fault, she cried, and cried. Boruto tried to get her to stop but she just wouldn't until, Boruto told her that he loved her. Hinata stopped crying, and confused Boruto even more by showering him with kisses, and hugs.

A few month past, and Hinata behavior just got worse, and Boruto got more curious. Like the fact that his Kaa-chan looked like she had a beach ball under her shirt. At first Boruto just thought that it was because of all the food she ate. Then one day Naruto, and Hinata took Boruto to his grandfather house. They sat down with his Jiji, and his Oba –Grandfather, and aunt-.

"Hi Boru-kun." Hanabi says, while lifting Boruto up, and blowing a raspberry on Boruto's cheek. Boruto loved his Oba, she treated him like her own kid. When Hanabi found out that she would never be able to bear a kid of her own, she was sadden, but when she first saw Boruto, a new light was brought into her life. So whenever she gets the chance to see Boruto, she spoils him rotten. Boruto hugs his Oba around her neck tightly, and snuggles into her neck.

"Hi Oba-chan." Boruto greets, giving her a kiss on the cheeks. Hiashi walks in the room, and his eye slightly light up, at the sight of his family. Boruto looks up to see his Jiji. Hiashi gives his grandchild a small wave, but he knows that's not enough for Boruto. Hanabi puts Boruto down, and Boruto runs to hug his Jiji's leg.

"Hi Jiji!" Boruto shouts, while pulling on his Jiji's yukata. Hinata smiles, and awe's at the scene before her. Never did she think that her Tou-san would smile at a child, especially not her child. Naruto pulls Hinata into his arms, and smiles at the scene too. Hinata also didn't think that she would marry, and bear the children of her wonderful husband.

"So why did you call this meeting Nee-chan?" Hanabi asks, as they all sit down. Naruto, and Hinata on the right side of the room couch, Boruto, Hanabi, and Hiashi sitting on the left side couch –Boruto sitting on Hanabi's lap. Naruto places his hand on Hinata stomach, and a light bulb goes off in Hanabi's, and Hiahsi's head.

"You're pregnant!?" Hiashi, and Hanabi cheer out. Hinata, and Naruto give them a stunned look. While Boruto just looks at his Jiji, and Oba like they're crazy. _What does pre-ga-nent mean?_

"How did you know?" Hinata asks, still stunned. Borutp throws his hand in the air, and waves it like he's at school. Hinata chuckles at this action. "Yes Boruto-kun." Hinata says that in her teacher voice.

"What does pre-ga-nent mean? Are you dying Kaa-chan?" Boruto asks' his Kaa-chan, worriedly. Hinata smiles at her son's words, and Hanabi rubs Boruto wavy hair. Naruto chuckles silently. Naruto said the exact same thing when Hinata told him that she was pregnant with Boruto –cut the boy some slack, he was 19, Tsunade didn't teach him that stuff yet-.

"No Boruto, your Kaa-chan, is perfectly healthy, she just has a child in her stomach… Again." Hiashi explains, mumbling the last part. Boruto's eyes widen_. A child how did that happen? Oh no their getting rid of me. Kaa-chan, and Tou-kun are going to hand me off to Oba-chan, and she's going to raise me, while they take care of the new baby_. Boruto's eyes start to water, and a sob clogs his throat. All four of the adults grow worry, at Boruto's action.

"Boruto? Buddy what's wrong?" Naruto asks, while Hinata, and him stand up. The two parents walk over to Boruto, and drop down in front of him. Aches going off in their hearts at the scene of despair their son is in. Hinata grabs Boruto's hand, and squeeze it tight, to let him know that she's there. Hanabi, and Hiashi flash each other worried/confused looks.

"You're going to hand me off to Oba-chan, and forget all about me!" Boruto declares quickly, as sobs escape his mouth, and hot, fresh tears run down his face. Naruto pulls Boruto in for a tight hug, and Hinata joins in with the hug. Hanabi, and Hiashi smile at the scene before them.

"We would never forget about you buddy. Who is going to be around to protect mommy when I'm not? Who is going to be there when I need to play ninja with someone? Who is going to be there when I want to take a bubble bath with someone?" Naruto states. Boruto's tear stop slowly, and he points at his self, as a smile plants itself on his face.

"Yeah, and who is going to be there when I need someone to read to? Who's going to be there when I need to tickle someone? Definitely not you Tou-kun, he not ticklish. Who's going to be mommies little helper, forever? If you're nowhere to be found. Who can I give my special kisses to, if I don't have my little Bolt-kun?" Hinata also states, while tussling Boruto's hair. Hanabi get's on the floor with the small family.

"Yeah kid, I would love to just pack you up, and keep you here forever. But it's seem like they need you more than I do." Hanabi tells Boruto, while pointing at his parents. Boruto nods his head in understanding.

"So you're not giving me away?" Boruto asks, curiously. Naruto, and Hinata just shake their heads no, and crack a smile at how adorable there kid is.

"No we're not giving you away… Especially not when you about to be a big brother." Naruto says. Kissing his son top of his head, in adoration.

"By the way, Kaa-chan how did a baby get in your stomach?" Boruto asks. The room grows silent. They all constipate on what to tell the small child. A light bulb goes off in Hinata head.

"Boruto-kun, I accidentally ate a sunflower seed. I didn't get it out in time, and it started to grow inside me. Soon it's going to bloom into a child." Hinata tells the child. Boruto looks at his Kaa-chan in awe. The other adults laugh at how gullible the child is.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 18- You're Going To Be A Big Brother

Hope you liked it . I used sunflower seed, because Himawari means sunflower, and sunflower seed+ Hinata= Himawari. DUH. Just kidding.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See ya


	18. Intimacy

**Day 19- Intimacy **

"Naruto-kun quit poking my sides, y'know that's my spot." Hinata says, as laughter escapes her lips. Whoever said intimacy was always sexual, is a straight up liar. Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki have a different type of intimacy. Hinata is always shy when they are intimate, especially in public. Sometimes Naruto would rub her shoulders, hold her hand, and even carry her bridal style around the village. Most of the time the girls would shoot Hinata envious, and jealous gazes, and that just causes Hinata to blush even more.

Right now our two lovely couple are having a lazy day, and rolling around on their bed. Naruto has been given the day off, and Hinata has just come back from a clan meeting. Hinata came back all stressed, Naruto decided that he was going to relieve his girlfriend from all the stress that is built up in her body. So as you might have guessed it, Hinata is getting a message.

"Hina shh, you're not supposed to talk while the misuse work." Naruto tells her, while karate chopping her back. Hinata let's out a yelp at this. Naruto hit her in one f her sensitive spots, but it didn't hurt, it tickled. Naruto giggles at her reaction, then a smirk spreads on his face. Suddenly Naruto's fingers are all over Hinata side tickling the death out of her.

"Naruto –giggling- stop- laughter- I can't –laughter- breath." Hinata says, managing to get that out through her outburst of laughter. Naruto continues to tickle her, Hinata knows that she can easily get out of Naruto hold, but she loves playing games like this. The only way to make Naruto stop is to either bargain with him, or take something away from him.

"Sorry Hina, but tell me who's the best misuse you know?" Naruto says, teasingly. Naruto stops so Hinata can catch her breath, but he pins her hands over her head so she can't get up. After Hinata takes in, and lets out a big breath of air, Hinata goes into a thinking pose.

"Um… Kiba-kun." Hinata answers, unsurely. She knew that she was just messing with Naruto, but when it comes to any other male beside her family, Naruto tends to get a little bit jealous. Naruto never voices it, but he hates it when she talks about Kiba. Since Kiba's been with her all her life, he feels kind of inferior to him at some aspects.

"Wrong answer." Naruto says, a little too sweet. Naruto this time pulls Hinata shirt up at little bit so he can see her pale sides, and plants soft strokes on her side. It may not seem like it, but to Hinata this was torture. Skin to skin things with Naruto always made her feel giddy, and hungry –not the food hungry either-. A groan escapes Hinata lips followed by, a squeak.

_I didn't mean for him to hear that. Oh dear, how embarrassing. It's his fault too though he knows what this does to me. Probably why he's doing this._

Truth be told the reason why Naruto was doing this is because he kn0ws that he's the only one that can make Hinata feel like this. So since Naruto's feeling a little jelly, he can take it out on Hinata in a positive way. Naruto also likes to see Hinata squirm around. Which is what she's doing right now.

"Try again, Hina." Naruto whisper, lowly. Hinata lets a small chuckle escape her lips, but it's barely audible so Naruto didn't catch it. Hinata hides a smirk, and tries again.

"Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure Kiba does the best shoulder massages. He just gets in there, while you Naruto you barely get in there at all." Hinata says, challenging. Naruto suppresses a growl, but Hinata catches the fire in his eyes. Naruto grabs Hinata, and swoops her in his arms. Naruto takes her to the big sofa chair that they have in the living room, and plops her down, with no warning. Hinata lets out a yelp, and suddenly the chair is leaning back, and her feet are propped up on the foot rest.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata asks, but Naruto just kisses her. A hard kiss too. Then Hinata feels his hands on her shoulder, and her tension from her shoulder is released. Moans release from Hinata's mouth. Hinata's never been a liar in her entire life, but right now she would be a big fat liar. Truth be told Kiba doesn't give half as great massages that Naruto does. A smile spreads on Hinata face, as she remembers why he's doing this.

_I should say Kiba does stuff for me better than he does a lot more often. Who knows what I can get away with?_

Hinata then feels Narutos hands leave her shoulder, and she lets out a whine. Naruto then walks in front of Hinata a smirk dead on his face.

"Who gives the best massages now?" Naruto asks, a winner look in his eyes. A blush spreads on Hinata's face, along with a pout on her face. Naruto sticks his tongue out at her.

"Okay you win, but can you get my feet too?" Hinata asks, a whine present in her voice. Naruto lets out a chuckle, and pulls her in for a kiss. Hinata accepts it quickly, and kisses him back.

It leads on to a little more, but since I'm a prude I'm not going to type it. Through it all they have sex on the living room floor. Hinata claims that she didn't want the smell to stick to the sofa chair.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 19- Intimacy

I've been really busy lately, and I was getting my hair done yesterday so that's why I couldn't update. Plus I started on this today. I know you guys are tired of my lateness, and I'm sorry. But please bear with me, until the end of the month. I will TRY to do both today and tomorrows prompt tomorrow.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 out

See ya


	19. Your Drunk

**Day 20- Your Drunk** Hinata, and the girl-s decide that they need a break from the kids, and husbands so they go out for some fun. And that is why Naruto has got a call from TenTen that his wife is currently about to go to jail, for killing someone. Naruto quickly dropped the kids off at Tsunade's –without giving her an explanation-. When Naruto arrived at the bar, he saw his wife in the arms of a security guards, and she was crying. It wasn't one of her regular cries. It was a hysteric cry that drunk girls do after complaining about their boyfriend. Hinata's tears dry up, as she sees her husband, and a smile instantly forms on her face. "NARU-KUN!" Hinata shouts, a blush forms on her face, and the guard lets Hinata go. Hinata runs over to Naruto and jumps on him, her arms wrapping around Naruto's neck. Naruto can practically smell all the margarita's she's had. Naruto will be sure to punish her later. "Hinata why are you standing outside it's practically 2 degree's out here. You're only wearing a mini dress. What happened to your jacket?" Naruto asks, while talking off his jacket and giving it to her. Hinata giggles a little, and says something incoherent. Naruto caught her saying the word jacket so it must have been about his or her jacket. "I got kicked out. Naru-kunnnn." Hinata explains. She tips a little bit, and falls into Naruto's chest, giggling in all. "Naru-kunnn is soooo warmmm. Carry me Naru-kunnnn." Hinata doesn't give him a choice. She's already taking off her heels, and reaching for him to pick her up. If only the gang could see him now… They would never let them live this down. Speaking of gang where have TenTen, Ino, and Sakura gone? "Hina where are the girls?" Naruto asks, as he picks her up. Hinata is one of those multiple personality drinkers, and Naruto just set her next emotion off. Jealousy. And pout forms on her face, and Hinata crosses her arms. Unconsciously letting Naruto go, Naruto almost drops her, but he catches his self. "Why, Why do you want to know… I… I thought I was your **Wifeee** not them." Hinata says, not even hiding her jealousy, and putting an emphasis on the word wife. Naruto looks at her shocked. Hinata's never been one to voice her feelings, especially not any jealous feelings. Naruto can always tell when she is though. "I FUCKING KILL ANYONE, WHO TRIES TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, AND THE KID!" Hinata glares Naruto in the eyes, and her hair is in the air. Naruto remembers his mom doing this, when Sakura and he were trapped in the infinite Tsukuyomi, and they went to an alternate universe. Now that Naruto thought about, Hinata is acting like the alternate Hinata right now, and it's kind of scary. "Hina calm, no one's going to take me from you, and no one's going to take you away from me." Naruto tells her calmly. Hinata's hair drops, and a smile spreads on her face, she leans up and plants a kiss on Naruto's cheek-a-chin. It was a sloppy kiss too. "Look Hina we're home!" Hinata instantly looks up to see their beautiful house. Hinata jumps out of Naruto's hand, and the gravity hits her hard. Hinata drops to the floor. Naruto's just about to pick her up, when she pukes in one of her flower vases. Naruto quickly grabs her hair, and rubs her back. When Hinata's finished she wipes her mouth, and reaches for Naruto to help her up. Naruto is more than happy to pull her up, missing the feel of her warm body. Once the couple have entered the house, Hinata is expected to be greeted with her little ones, but all she hears is silence. A lightbulb goes off in her head, and tears trickle down her face. Naruto looks at her concerned. "Hina are you okay? Why are you crying?" Naruto asks, highly concerned for his wife. Hinata isn't one to just break down, and cry without a reason. Hinata turns toward Naruto, and grabs his shoulders. Looking him dead in the eyes. "You didn't tell me that Bolt, and Hima were kidnapped. Why are we still here?" Hinata asks, between sobs, and tears. Her motherly instinct taking over. Naruto pulls her in for a comforting hug, and rubs her hair. "Hina the kids are at Tsunades." Naruto says. Hinata looks up at him highly confused. "Tsunade-sama kidnapped our kids?" Hinata asks, a cute expression on her face. Naruto can't help but let out a chuckle, at his wife's cluelessness. Naruto shakes his head, and wipes his eyes, a big smile planting itself on his face. "No Hina, I dropped the kids off at her house, so I could come and get you. She's probably pissed." Naruto says, another chuckle escaping his breath. A breath of relief leaving Hinata, then a devious smirk forming on her face. Hinata takes her fingers a walks them up Naruto's shoulder. When she gets to his collar she pulls him in close. "So you mean we can fool around?" Hinata asks, huskily. A blush forms on Naruto's face, and he looks at her to see if she serious. And like he guessed, she was completely serious. Hinata pulls him into their bedroom, and pushes him on the bedroom. A giggle leaving her lips. "Hina, it's late we should just go to sleep." Naruto tells her, as Hinata unclips her dress, letting it fall. Hinata walks over to Naruto, swaying her hips, and a bounce in her step. Naruto knew that he was not having sex tonight. Naruto grabs the covers, and quickly wraps them around Hinata. He pulls her in close to his chest, as she lets out protest. Naruto just whisper's that he loves her, and turns out the lights. And soon the couple is out like the lights. The last thing said was by Hinata. "Love you too." NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH With Tsunade and the kids Boruto, and Himawari are currently jumping on Tsunades couch, while she just sitting there head in hands. Tsunade was enjoying a nice cup of Sake before the kids came. Shizune was still at the hospital. And Tsunade was highly annoyed today. "Okay kids it's bedtime." Tsunade says, hopefully. The two children plop down on the couch in unison. They both have pouts on their faces, and their arms are crossed. Hima shakes her head no. "We're not tired." Boruto says. "Too ba-." "NOOOOO!" The children yell. Starling Tsunade. Tsunade pops a vein, and all that's rest is history. Let's just say that the kids learn to never tell Tsunade no. NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH Day 20- Your Drunk Hope you guys enjoyed drunk Hina. Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave -Shiena1 out See ya 


	20. Disney or Dreamworks

**Day 21- Disney or Dreamworks**

Hinata Hyuga was the town Bookworm. She's had her face in books, since she could ever remember. There was this one book that meant the world to her. It was a book her late mother used to read when she was a girl. Hinata treasured the book, not just because it belonged to her mother, but because the book was just brilliant. This book wasn't one of those damsel in distress books. No this was a book of adventures, written by her mother. Her mother used to be an adventurer, her mother had to stop after meeting her father, falling in love with him, and then ending up pregnant with me.

After Hinata's mother died, all her confidence flew down the drain. Hinata stopped talking to the town folk, and just kept to herself and books. Her father was a traveler, so she was alone a lot. Hinata didn't mind until she was 14, and her father came home with another baby.

Hinata was heartbroken at first, since she knew that the baby didn't belong to her mother –since her mother was dead-. But Hinata grew to love Hanabi. Hinata practically raised Hanabi. Now Hanabi is 7, and Hinata is 21.

One day Hinata caught word from her town friend Shion that Hanabi had ran into the black forest, on the search of a blue robin. Hanabi had been told the story of a hurt blue robin that was trapped in the castle of the Beast at school. Her friend Konohamaru went after her to make sure she didn't get hurt. He saw her knock on the door of the Beast, the Beast and Hanabi had a conversation for a while, before the Beast yelled at her, and took her in the castle. Konohamaru was so scared that he ran back to the town, and told the mayor.

When Hinata got word of what happened to her sister, she immediately grabbed a dagger, and her black trench coat. Without thinking she ran into the woods. Once Hinata stumbled upon the black, and red castle, her confidence that she was had was shot. Hinata meekly knocked on the door. Loud feminine voices, screaming at each other, then 'shh's.' The door cracks open to show a pink haired maid.

"H-hello." Hinata says, shyly. The pink haired maid eyes sparkle, and she let's out a small squeal, before pulling Hinata in for a tight hug.

"Oh my kami, your so cute! What is a cutie like you doing out here in the woods?" The maid asks, while letting Hinata go, and grabbing her hand. Hinata is highly frighten by now. Hinata isn't used to the feel of strangers touching her, but she fights down the feeling to run, and hide, for Hanabi.

"M-my sister came here a while ago. She may have mentioned something about an injured blue robin. The owner of the castle, may have taken her, and I'm here to retrieve her. She's around the age of seven, long brunette hair, wearing a blue sun dress, eyes like mine." Hinata explains, starting out weak but growing on strong. The maid new exactly who Hinata was talking about, she also knew that the Beast took Hanabi, and threw her in the dungeon. But the maid didn't want Hinata to be thrown into the dungeon too. Before the maid can reply, she feels a presence behind her. The maid turns around, and see the Beast.

"M-master." The maid says, scared. The beast just let's out a grunt, and glares at her. The maid isn't supposed to answer the door, and the maid knew that.

"Sakura, who is at the door?" The Beast asks, in a gruff voice. The voice sent a shiver down Hinata spine, and she broke out in a nervous sweat. The maid named Sakura stammered a little bit, before telling the beast why Hinata was here. Suddenly Sakura is gone, and replaced with the Beast.

"H-hi." Hinata stutters out, mortified. She calms her self down, and takes a look at him. He has a full red firey coat, he looks almost exactly like a fox, except he has nine-tails, and his eyes are a pretty blue.

_He looks exactly like an overgrown cute fox. I just want to rub his ears, and make him purr. So cute!_ Hinata thinks.

"You're looking for the girl I hear. I'm afraid I cannot return her to you. She is sentenced to live in my dungeon for 3 years." The Beast informs Hinata. Hinata heart tears at this. The thought of not seeing her little sister for 3 years is unbearable. Hinata snaps.

"You can't do this. She's only seven, I'm sure by what she said, she didn't mean it. Please give her back, take me instead." Hinata begs, a few tears cascade down her face. The Beast grunts, and lets out a heavy breath, before moving over, and letting Hinata in.

_She must be really foolish to take the brats sentencing._ The Beast thinks, ignorantly.

From that day on Hianta lived in the castle. Hinata didn't mind, because she knew that Hanabi was free, and living her life to the fullest. Hinata wasn't in the dungeon for too long though. After 4 months, the Hinata convinced Naruto –she learned the Beast's name from Sakura- let her out, and work as a maid.

Hinata grew to love Naruto, after she broke past his cold demeanor, she learned that he wasn't so grumpy all the time. Hinata also discovered that Naruto worried about her. After the time he yelled at her, and she ran away to the back forest. After the first 30 minutes Naruto came to look for her. She could hear the worry evident in his voice, when he called her name. Naruto eventually found her hiding in a tree. She wouldn't talk to him, but Naruto didn't care he simply picked her up, and drug her back to the castle. Naruto couldn't see it, but Hinata had a smile on her face the whole time. Hinata felt good knowing that Naruto cared about her.

This wasn't the first time that Naruto made her feel special, and cared for either. Naruto's done this to Hinata plenty of times, and that when the two found themselves falling for each other. Naruto would never tell her, because who could love a beast. Hinata couldn't hold this feeling in for much longer. It's is now the 2nd year, not much longer before Naruto stays a beast forever. Hinata planned tonight with the help of ther castle friends she would tell Naruto of her feelings over, a dinner. Then after dinner Naruto would either accept her or deny her. If he accepted her they would dance the night away, if he denied her she would be hurt, but she would remain a maid until her time there was served.

Ino –another maid, form the castle-, and Sakura came to Hinata's room that night, and dressed her in a lavender backless dress, curled her hair, and gave her some white pumps. To say the least, Hinata was gorgeous, it would be hard for Naruto to decline her now.

Naruto was confused when Hinata entered the kitchen, not in her maid outfit. He also was confused when the lights were dimmed, the room was surrounded with candles, and the table was set for two. After Hinata came to the castle the staff, and Naruto ate together. Naruto also noticed that Kiba his violinist/cook was in the room playing a very romantic song on his violin. To the looks of things it seemed like this night was either going to be very good, or very bad.

When Hinata entered the room, she grew more nervous than she already was. She also noticed that Naruto was wearing a tux, curtesy of Sasuke for getting him in it. Naruto looked very fancy, Hinata didn't care about looks though, she only cared about what was behind the looks. When Naruto saw Hinata his breath caught in his throat, and he quickly took a drink of his water.

Hinata smiles, and took her seat. "Good evening Naruto." She greets. Over the time Hinata's stutter has disappeared.

"Good evening Hinata. Where is everybody else?" Naruto asks. Hinata lets out a small giggle, and her smile stretches.

"They all ate earlier, and retire to their rooms, for rest. Kiba's here because he wanted to practice his violin. I thought that we could just eat together, and I also have something important to tell you." Hinata explains. Hinata's nerves rise higher.

_This is it. The moment._

"What is that you want to tell me?" Naruto asks, unsurely. Hinata swallows deeply, and lets out a breath of air.

"Naruto… I love you." Hinata says, quietly. But Naruto caught what was said. Naruto freezes, and the room freezes. Its so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"How?" Naruto whisper. Hinata snaps her had up at him. Naruto sounded so hurt.

_What's wrong with him?_

"What do you mean how?" Hinata says, highly confused. Naruto stands up, and slams his hands on the table.

"How can you love a Beast?" Naruto asks, furious and confused. Hinata stands up, as her heart breaks.

"It doesn't matter if you're a beast Naruto. I don't see you as that. You're a kind, smart, amazing person, and I love you." Hinata tells him, while grabbing Naruto's arm.

_She's too sweet, she doesn't understand what she's getting into by loving me._

"Hinata you deserve someone better." Naruto says, while turning away from her. Hinata just walks in front of him, and grabs his shoulders.

"I don't want anyone else. I just want you." Hinata says, deeply. Naruto heart thumps, and he feels his self leaning down to Hinata. Hinata leans up, and connects their lips.

The candles go out, and the room is dark. A heavy wind blows into the room, and then there's a light, but it's coming from Naruto. Hinata pulls away from the kiss to see Naruto's eye closed, and him floating. Then the light grows brighter, and Hinata is forced to close her eyes. When she opens them she see that Naruto is gone, and is replaced with a man. The man has spikey blonde hair, three whiskers on each cheek, suntan kiss screen. To say the least the man is very handsome.

"Hinata." The man says, opening his eyes, and standing up. "What happened?"

"Are you Naruto?" Hinata asks, grabbing the man's hand. The man looks at Hinata confused.

"What do you mean is it Naruto? Hinata it's me, Naruto are you feeling okay?" Naruto asks. Hinata goes into a state of awe, and raises Naruto hand up to his face. Naruto looks at his hand, he expects to see red fur, but no what he see's is skin, his skin.

Naruto picks up his spoon, and looks in it to see his human self again. Naruto's body feels with happiness, and he can't help but pick Hinata up, and spin her around. Hinata giggles at this, but she still doesn't know what's going on.

"Thankyou Hinata! You're turned me back! You turned me back into a human." Naruto tells her, while putting her down. Hinata grabs Naruto's hand to calm him down. Naruto just squeezes Hinata hand tightly, and picks her up planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Hinata is drawn into the kiss, and quickly kisses him back.

When the two pull apart, a blush is present on their faces. "Naruto what do you mean I turned you back into a human?" Hinata asks, while grasping his now human cheek. Naruto looks Hinata in the face as a sad smile appears on his face.

"One Christmas night an old lady came to the castle looking for some place to stay. I was disgusted by her face, and refused her, she asked me one more time, but I simply refused. Then she turned into a beautiful enchantress. She told me that I may be beautiful on the outside, but I'm ugly on the inside. She told me that I must be punished for my ugliness, so she turned me into a beast. I had until I was 22 to have someone love me, or I would stay a beast for the rest of my life." Naruto explains, shame evident in his voice. Hinata lets a few tears fall.

(It's really 21, but I changed it since Hinata is 21.)

_Naruto must have been so lonely._

"Hinata… I love you too." Naruto says, while looking her deeply in the eyes. Hinata wipes her tears, and gives Naruto one last kiss.

After that night Hinata, and Naruto got married, they had two kids, a son named Boruto, and a daughter named Himawari. After Hinata father died, Hanabi came and lived with Hinata, and Naruto. The two lived happily ever after, and they always taught Himawari, and Boruto that looks isn't everything, and to always be kind no matter what.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 21- Disney or Dreamworks

Sorry for the choppy ending. Sorry for the lateness. If you don't know, I choose Disney, and I based it off the movie Beauty and the Beast. I hope you enjoyed it.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	21. First Fight First Make up

**Day 22- First Fight/ First Make-up **

Naruto, and Hinata were at the hospital. They were on a mission, when they were attacked by some strong ninjas. Naruto went into panic mode when one of the ninja's manage to stab Hinata in the stomach, he also didn't notice that another ninja was behind him. Hinata swiftly killed the ninja that just stabbed her. When Hinata looked up, she saw the kunai about to hit Naruto in the neck. Hinata knew that was the quickest death, so she jumped in front of the kunai. The kunai impales Hinata in her chest. Luckily it didn't hit anything vital.

Naruto awoke from his frozen like state, to see his girlfriend laying on the ground. Blood seeping out two major holes in her. Naruto let out a cuss. The one time he needed Sakura, and she wasn't there. Naruto took off his jacket, and ripped if. Tying about of it around Hinata stomach, and tying the other around her chest. Then swiftly picking her up. Running all the way to the village.

On the way back to the village Naruto could only think about how he going to be too late, and Hinata wasn't going to make it. When Naruto finally reached the hospital, he was taken to his own hospital room to heal.

Naruto was furious with Hinata right now. _She shouldn't have been so stupid as to put her life on the line, and jump in front of that kunai aimed at him. _As soon as Naruto was healed, and he got word from the doctor that he could go see Hinata, he was out of his room in seconds. When Naruto walk into Hinata room, his heart broke. Seeing Hinata so broken down, and beat hurt him a lot. Hinata was awake, she snapped her eyes up at the sound if her boyfriend entering her, a smile forms on her face, and she puts her book down.

Naruto calms his anger down, but not enough, because when he picks up a chair and puts it by down by Hinata's bed he slams it down. Hinata jumps, and she instantly knows that he's angered. Hinata doesn't have the guts to look Naruto in her eyes so she just simply looks at her hands, and does the thing with her fingers that she finally got over doing it.

"Hinata how could you be so stupid?" Naruto asks, incredulously. Hinata freezes for a slight second. The tone Naruto used with her was so aggressive, Hinata's heart also tore at what he called her. But the emotion that mostly consumes her is anger.

"What the hell Naruto?" Hinata says, while sitting up, and staring at Naruto angrily. To say Naruto was taken back a little bit, wouldn't be an understatement. Naruto's never heard Hinata cuss before, not even in a battle.

"You heard me Hinata. How the hell could you be so stupid as to put your life on the line, just to save me? I sensed the kunai coming and I could have easily dodged it." Naruto tells her, angrily. This angers Hinata further, the fact that Naruto thinks his life is less worthy than hers.

"How was I supposed to know that? I thought without thinking. All I knew was that I had to save you, and I did. Saving you was more important to me at the moment than my own life, are you seriously mad at me for that" Hinata asks, giving him 'are you serious' look. Naruto lets out a heavy breath, and turns away from Hinata, to furious to even look at her.

"Yes I'm mad at you. You only live once Hinata, we're not cats, we're human. And you can't waste your life trying to save me all the time. Sometime you need to stand on the sideline, and let me handle things." Naruto tells her, calmly. Hinata snaps.

"BULLSHIT! I've been standing on the sideline for most of my life. I'm not that weak little girl anymore Naruto, I can take care of myself, and I can make decisions on my own. I don't need you or anybody else telling me when to jump in, or when to stay out." Hinata says, seriously. Naruto's once calm self, turns back to his furious self. Naruto knocks his chair over in the process of standing up.

"The sideline keeps you safe Hinata. Sometimes you're not strong enough to help." Naruto says, immediately regretting it. Hinata processes what her boyfriend just said. Hinata feels like a knife has just been cut deep in her abdomen.

"Get out." Hinata says, seriously. Naruto knew he did it now. He flashes Hinata a look of apology. Hinata doesn't care though, she can't stand to look at Naruto at the moment. When Naruto doesn't move in inch, Hinata grows angrier. "I said Get Out. Get Out Damnit!"

Naruto shoots her a sad look but doesn't defy her anymore. He knew he hit home, by calling her weak. Once Naruto is gone, Hinata pulls her knee's to her chest. She knew that Naruto was just worried about her, but she hates the way he showed her.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

2 Days later

Naruto has visited Hinata, but only when Hinata was asleep. He knew that he needed to be a man, and just apologize, but he was scared that Hinata was going to be so disgusted with him that she would just simply tell him to get out, as soon as she saw him. What Naruto didn't know, was that Hinata missed seeing Naruto, after not seeing the next day. Hinata grew sad, and thought that she was too harsh on him.

Right now Hinata is asleep, and Naruto is simply admiring her sleeping face. Naruto also didn't know that Hinata wasn't asleep, and she hasn't been asleep all those other times Naruto visited her either. It seems that these time we're the only time Naruto touched her. The world wasn't on Hinata side right now, because a sneeze escaped her mouth, and her eyes popped open. Naruto immediately retracted his hand, and back away from the bed.

"You were awake the whole time wasn't you?" Naruto says, ashamed. Hinata just nods her head, and looks down at her entwined hands. Naruto grows some balls, and lets out a heavy breath. "Look Hinata, I was out of line. You were just trying to save me, and I got angry. But you must know that the reason I was angry, was because I never want to lose you. I was so scared when I saw the Kunai go through your chest, I thought you were gone. I almost went nine-tails, and I know that t-." Naruto was cut off, by a pair of lips, which belonged to his girlfriend. When they pull apart, Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto necks, and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay Naruto. I forgive you. But I just want you to know that I love you too much to not save you." Hinata whisper. Naruto nods, and pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't like their usual one, this one was softer, and sweeter. This was a makeup kiss, and they didn't plan to stop it now.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 22- First Fight/ First Make Up

Hope you liked the drama, I'll try to update more today.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	22. Heart

**Day 23- Heart **

Naruto was always told to listen to his heart, especially in desperate times. So when his heart started pounding in his chest every time he was around Hinata, he knew that he was yearning for him. He was yearning for his lavender princess.

One day rookie nine was all out hanging, when Naruto got that thumping feeling again. He looked over to see Hinata laughing at a joke Kiba must have told her. It wasn't just the sound of the laugh, but it was also how she laughed. Hinata laughed politely with her hand over her mouth, her body slightly moving, and her eyes half way squinted. To Naruto it as one of the prettiest things he's ever seen.

Another time was when team 7, team 8, and team 10, went to the land hidden in the snow. They were sent there to help a princess, and save her kingdom from unknown monster, and ninja's. After they got the job done, the princess decided to take the group to an ice skating pond, to give them their own private performance. After the princess's performance everybody joined her on the ice. As expected from everybody Naruto wasn't a very good skater, he was definitely the clumsiest. But when Naruto caught sight of Hinata skating around the ice, a blush formed on his face, and his heart played a rhythmic song in his chest. Just thumping along as Hinata skated around the ice. She looked like an angle to Naruto. The moment was ruined when Kiba came over a teased Naruto, about his staring, and his liking's to Hinata.

There has been multiple occasions when Hinata effortlessly made Naruto's heart go thump thump. If only Naruto could follow his heart, and go asks out the one he yearns for, but like he thought, and said countless times before, he's a coward. That was until one graceful pep talk with his former teacher Iruka Umino.

One day Naruto was sitting at the swing he used to sit at, back when he was in the academy. It was a Sunday so none of the kids were at the academy today. But one former teacher happened to be walking past the academy when he spotted, one of his favorite former student.

Naruto seemed to be in deep thought, and didn't notice Iruka couched down in front of him, until Iruka poked him with a stick. That when Naruto being the clumsy person that he was, jumped, screamed, and manage to fall off the swing. Iruka quickly stifled his chuckle, not wanting to embarrass his former student further. Naruto jumped back up quickly, and question why Iruka was there.

"Well you see Naruto. I was walking past the academy, and I happened to spot you sitting here. You seemed to be in deep thought, and I came over here to make sure everything was okay. I've only you see you think deeply about a few things, and most of those times where never a good thing. So why don't you tell me Naruto, what's going on that manage to bring you back here?" Iruka ask, while standing up. Naruto lets out a nervous chuckle, and rubs the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous.

"Well you see Iruka-sensei, I think I've fallen in love." Naruto says, not holding back. Iruka freezes for a second, and then silently prays that it's not Sakura that he's fallen for. Iruka's seen the way Sakura treated Naruto in the academy, and he's seen the way she treats him now, Naruto would sure be a true idiot if he actually fell for her. Iruka actually feared for Naruto's life the first time Naruto asked Sakura out on a date. That was one of the bloodiest punches Irukas ever seen in his life. Iruka didn't plan to see Naruto coming to him every day with bloody noses, and black eyes.

"Is it Sakura?" Iruka asks, hoping that it's not. Naruto quick;y shakes his head, and Iruka let's out the breath of relief that he's been holding in, while his shoulder sag. Then Iruka snaps back to reality.

"I got over Sakura-chan a long time ago. Now I only see her as a comrade, friend, and sister. It's somebody else. But I'm not telling you unless you guess it right." Naruto explains, a wide smile forming on his face. It would be like Naruto to make a game out of this. Iruka being the person he is, and missing the old times that they did this, agrees to the game.

"Is it Ino?" Iruka asks. Naruto makes a disgusted face, Iruka can't help but laugh at this. Iruka also hoped that it wasn't Ino either. Ino hated Naruto back then almost as much as Sakura did. The only friendly girl back then was Hinata, and Iruka remembered her being in love with Naruto. But it was such a tragedy since Naruto never noticed her. The way she acted toward him was obviously showing him that she liked him. But Naruto being the dense idiot that he is, didn't even give her the time of day. Iruka betted that Hinata moved on by now, and maybe she got with Kiba or Shino. He also remembered Kiba having a tiny crush on her.

"Is it TenTen?" Iruka suggest. Naruto doesn't make a disgusted face this time, but he also doesn't say yes to this either. That only leaves one girl left. Unless Naruto somehow fell for Tsunade, or Ayame –Ramen girl-. Naruto was already starting to grow tired of this game, and his patience was leaving him quickly. So Naruto decides to just tell his sensei who it is.

"Iruka-sensei, it's Hinata." Naruto says. He stopped Iruka, who was currently in the process of saying another guess. Iruka is somewhat stunned by this, but internally cheers for Hinata. While also hoping that the poor girl hasn't already moved on.

"Naruto that's great. You know Hinata's always had a thing for you back then. Did you tell her yet?" Iruka asks. Naruto's heart goes thump thump at the new found information. Naruto never knew that Hinata liked him for so long. He also hoped that she still liked him now.

"No, you see Iruka-sensei, I don't have the guts to tell her. Whenever I'm about to tell her, negative thoughts just fill my head. My heart does that pumping thing that it usually does whenever I see her, but it's 10 times harder. A blush forms my face, and my words just get caught in my throat. In all I just look like a bigger idiot than I already am." Naruto admits, too ashamed to even look his sensei in the face. Iruka feels for Naruto, this used to happen to him, whenever he saw Anko. Iruka grabs Naruto's shoulders, and prepares his self for the one of his best speeches. Iruka's actually been preparing this speech since Naruto came back from his training with Jiriya. Doing all that training with a perverted sage, must kick Naruto hormones into place, and Naruto just might fall in love. Just like Iruka planned Naruto fell in love.

"Look Naruto, you have to first stop being so hard on yourself. The one thing that will truly take a man's confidence away is women, and his feeling for that woman or women, or anyone they love for that matter. The second thing is that you should always remember if the girl rejects you it's okay to mope for 1 to 2 days if you really liked her, but it's not okay to be sad for a month, she's not worth that. The third things is when you confess first clear all your thought, look her dead in the eye, and don't think about anything else in the world, and just let it all out. Either 1: she'll accept you, and you guys will date, or 2: she reject you, but the good thing is she'll probably be flatter that you even confessed at all. If it's one thing girls like, its being told that someone likes them. So you know what I have to say about Hinata, is that on a scale of 1 to 10 if Hinata will accept, I would say a 8 and a half." Iruka tells Naruto. Naruto takes in all the information, and his confidence boast at the high number if Hinata liking him. His heart thump's later. Feeling good about his self, Naruto quickly thanks his former teacher, and runs off toward Hinata apartment –after the war Hinata moved out, and got her own apartment-.

Naruto heart thumps 50 times later as Hinata 's house comes into view. Naruto quickly knocks on the door, almost instantly the door opens to reveal Naruto's lavender princess. The thick aroma of homemade cinnamon rolls surrounding her house. Naruto almost misses her inviting him in, he was too engrossed with the room smell. Naruto accepts her offer, and enter the roomy apartment. The house has white walls, but is far from plain. Pictures of the gang fill the living room, Naruto quick;y notice the picture of Neji hanging above her fire place. It was a good picture, Neji looked so care free. Neji was laying down on a picnic blanket –Hinata, and him must have been having one, and he fell asleep- Eye's closed dead asleep, Hinata being sneaky took the picture of her deceased cousin. Naruto snaps out of his trance by Hinata's sweet voice.

"Naruto what brings you to my home, sorry it's such a mess. I was trying out some new baking recipes. Uh would you like a cinnamon roll?" Hinata offers him, a freshly hot plate of cinnamon rolls where placed in front of home. The smell of the room increases. This was the moment that Naruto processed what Hinata was wearing. Hinata seemed to be wearing some black shorts, a purple t-shirt, a white apron, purple slippers, some purple oven mitts and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The sight of her made Naruto heart that was once calm, thump back up again. Hinata just looked so adorable, and Naruto also spotted the little crumb on the side of her lips, enhancing her cuteness.

"No thank Hinata. The reason I came here, is because I have a confession…. I think I'm in love with you." Naruto confesses, his eyes close, his hands blocking his face, hoping that the hit that was aiming for him doesn't hurt to bad. When Naruto didn't feel anything for a while, Naruto quickly remembered that Hinata wasn't Sakura. Naruto puts his hand down, to see his lavender princess in a state of shock. Naruto taps her shoulder, and no response, he does it a few more times, but still the same result. Then Naruto watches, as a big smile plants itself on Hinata face, and the next thing is that Hinata has her arms wrapped around him, and she's hugging him tightly. Naruto feels his self growing fluster, and just hopes that Hinata doesn't hear his heart thumping out of his chest. But it's too late Hinata already has her ears pressed against Naruto chest, exactly over his heart. Naruto see's a blush spread on Hinata face, and can't help but hug her back, while admiring how cute Hinata looks.

"I love you too." Naruto hears Hinata whisper. Then he feels a wet spot on his shirt. Naruto figured that Hinata must be crying. Naruto just hoped that they we're tears of joy. Hinata leans up and places a kiss on Naruto cheeks. In the process Hinata ends up pressing her chest on to Naruto, so Naruto can feel her heart, going thump thump, thump thump, and he loves that feel. Naruto turns his head at the least second so Hinata's lips end up pecking his lips. When Hinata pulls away a gasp escapes her lips, and she turns away from Naruto with a heavy blush on her face. Leaving Naruto to laugh at her little act.

In the end Naruto, and Hinata hearts remained thump thumping together till the end.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 23- Heart

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for tardiness –as my teachers like to say, when I'm late to class-. Please forgive me –is what I like to say to them, in response of my tardiness-. J

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See ya


	23. Mama's Boy

**Day 24- Mama's Boy **

**Firs**t we're going to start with Mama's boy, since I love Boruto, and Hinata moments a lot. Let's start.

Boruto Uzumaki has been called a Mama's boy all his life. He knew he was one, and he accepted it proudly. When Boruto was frightened as a child he would always run to his mother. Clutching, and hiding behind her pale legs. Boruto's favorite time of the day, when he started the academy was coming home to see his mother's smiling faces. Boruto would practically murder you if you talked bad about his mother. Boruto would show you no mercy.

One day Boruto was out having a team lunch with his team, -which consisted of him, Sarada, and a boy named Fuyuki, also there team leader Konohamaru-. When he caught word that his mother was sick. Boruto instantly blamed his self. The night before Boruto ran away, it was raining outside, and Boruto was tired of his father neglecting him, and his family. Hinata being the worried mother went after him, what she forgot was her shoes, and her jacket, only having the curtesy of grabbing Boruto. Once Hinata found Boruto she was quick to comfort him. Hinata found Boruto sitting at one of the seats of Ichiraku, crying. Hinata bundled Boruto up, in his jacket, and cuddled him close, not wanting you let go of one of her sunshines. The two at least stayed there for an hour, until Naruto came to look for them. Boruto felt terrible for getting his mother sick. Boruto quickly excused his self and ran home.

Once Boruto entered the house he found that his sister was gone, and his mother was lying in her room hot rag on her face, eyes closed, and a red blush on her face. Hinata was out of it. Boruto quickly ran over, and grabbed his mother's hand, sending a pray her way. Once Boruto was done with his pray he leaned over planted a tiny kiss on Hinata forehead, than ran out of the room, in pursue of the kitchen.

Boruto quickly reached the kitchen and got to work, washing all the dishes, then setting the kettle on the stove, hoping to make some tea so his mother will feel better. Boruto also decided to take it upon his self to do all his mother's chores. Boruto just did the basics though: Mop the kitchen floor, fix the living room, clean up Himawari's room, clean up his room, quietly clean up his parents room, Boruto not knowing how to work the washing machine just threw the clothes in the tub. That's when he heard the kettle whistle. Boruto quickly ran to the kitchen, forgetting to turn off the tub. Boruto was in such a rush that he forgot that he just mopped the floor, and the floor wasn't yet clean. So Boruto tripped, knocking down one of the chairs in the kitchen. This noise had woken Hinata.

Not knowing that it was her son, and thinking that it was intruder, Hinata got up, even though her body was telling her to rest and grabbed 2 kunai, and a shiruken. Quietly sneaking to the kitchen so she didn't alarm anyone. When Hinata got to the kitchen she didn't prepare herself for the sight. Boruto looked to be passed out on the floor –no serious damage done though-, tea was burning, a chair was broken, and the floor looked to be wet. Then a smile forms on Hinata face, because she knew exactly what happened.

_Boruto-kun must have come home early to look after me, he saw me passed out, so he must of have done most of my chores or attempted to. He probably was making m some get well soon tea, and he forgot that the floor was mopped so he ran in here, fell hit his head, and in the process of it all he broke a chair. Also he forgot to turn the tub off. That my Boruto-kun for you, always wanting to help. I better hurry, I don't want the pot to burn down the house, and I also have to get Boruto to his room, while I turn off that tub, don't want the house to be flooded from the inside. _

Hinata proceeded to doing all those thinks, when she was done she came to Boruto's room with a pill, and some water. Boruto was already stirring awake when Hinata came in. All of a sudden Boruto shoots up screaming 'Kaa-chan'. Warmth fills Hinata's heart. _He must have had another nightmare. _Hinata pulls up a chair, and takes a seat by Boruto's bed, while setting down his pill, and water on his bed stand.

"Hi Boruto-kun, are you feeling okay? You seemed to have a nasty naught on your head, does it burn? Do you me to kiss it better?" Hinata asks, softly, as her hand caresses Boruto's hand. Boruto's ears are filled with the sound of his soft spoken mother. He snaps his head to the maker of the voice, and see's that it's his mom. He notices that he blush hasn't gone away, and she's trying to fight back sleep, all of this meaning that she's still sick. Boruto felt awful for awakening his mother, she really did need the rest.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan. Are you okay, your fever hasn't gone down? And you seem a little red." Boruto asks his mother, while placing his hand on her forehead. Hinata got flashbacks of Naruto doing this to her. A humongous spreads on Hinata face, as she remembers the flashback, and because he lovely son is still caring for her, while he's hurt. Hinata leans down, and gives Boruto a small peck on both of his cheeks, and one on his nose. Boruto would never admit it, but he loved being coddled by his mother. Yet it still is embarrassing when she does it out in public, where all the public eyes can see.

"I'm doing a little better Boruto-kun. Thank you for being mommy's little helper, and doing most of my chores. Also take this pill, it will help with your headache. I'm going to g finish the chores, you just rest." Hinata instructs, getting up. But this time he legs gave out on her, and she fell to the floor, luckily she fell on her butt. Boruto's worry levels just went up to maximum.

_Mom is so weak at the moment, yet she continues to pleasing everyone. One of these days she going to seriously hurt herself, we're just lucky that I'm here today._

"Kaa-chan, are you alright?" Boruto asks, while pulling his mother up. Hinata has to catch her balance so she uses the wall to balance herself, and then a whole bunch of coughs come her way. Hinata's head is pounded, and it seems that all lower body strength has given away. Hinata wouldn't be able to make it back to her room. Boruto noticed that his mother was taking deep heavy breaths, the guilt was practically eating him alive.

"I-I'm okay Boruto-kun, can mommy stay in here for a few hours?" Hinata asks, while turning toward her son. Boruto noticed that her legs we're shaky, and she looked like she was going to pass out again. Boruto quickly nodded his head, and helped his mother to his bed. Once Hinata was settled in, a smile plastered on her face. Boruto wanted so badly to get in the bed, and cuddle up with the warmth of his mother. Hinata pointed to the pill, that Boruto forgotten to take. Boruto takes the pill, nice, and slowly. When he puts the water down, he notices that his mother had scooted over, open the cover, and made sure that there was enough room for him. Boruto quickly got in the bed, and snuggled up with his mother.

Times like this Boruto, and Hinata really enjoyed. To Hinata this meant that Boruto wasn't ready to leave the nest anytime soon. To Boruto this meant that he was one of his mother's important people, and he didn't plan to be removed from that list, anytime soon.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 24- Mama's Boy

Don't worry I'm doing Daddy's girl too. Hope you enjoyed the HinaMom and Boruto moments. Sorry for lateness.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	24. Daddy's Girl

**Day 24- Daddy's girl**

Naruto's always known that Himawari was a daddy's girls, since the day she was born. Himawari was a copycat as people like to put it, but she was a certain type of copycat, the type that only likes to copy the person they admire the most. And that person for Himawari was her father, Naruto Uzumaki the seventh Hokage. Some would say that Himawari was a girl version of Naruto, but with her mother's features. That was until one day.

On a sunny day, Himawari awoke from another wonderful dream. In her dream she dreamt of becoming a superhero, and fighting crime alongside of her mother, and father. Himawari was now around the age of 11, and she was growing out of her child phase. Himawari got up, went to her closet, the colors that mostly consumed her closet were bright, but today she wasn't feeling like wearing her usually bright colors. So she put on her black tanktop, and a black mini skirt. The skirt didn't even reach past her mid-thigh, and was highly inappropriate for someone her age.

The outfit made her look more like her mother, and less of her father. To Himawari that was a good thing, since Himawari thought her mother was absolutely gorgeous. Then Himawari noticed that her hair had gotten longer, it now reached to her mid back. Himawari hated her hair, it was always curly mess, and never straight like her mothers. But Himawari loved the color of her hair too, since it was unique like her mothers. Himawari quickly straightened her hair, and put some concealer on her whiskers, -she secretly got this from Hanabi too-. To Himawari she thought that she almost was a complete copy of her mother. Satisfied Himawari skipped out her bedroom, and in the kitchen to see her 17 year old brother, back from his a-class mission. Happiness feels her at the sight of her brother.

"Onii-kun, your back." Himawari says, while jumping up, and hugging her brother. Boruto laughs at his little sister action, but he also shh's her since it's 7 in the morning, and their parents are still sleep. Boruto picks Himawari up, and hugs her tight.

"Good morning Hima-hime, you look pretty today. But what's with the straight hair, and the dark clothes? Where my baby sister go?" Boruto asks, with a slight pout. Himawari laughs, as Boruto puts her down, and twirls her around like a princess.

"Onii-kun I'm not a child anymore. I'm a preteen, practically a teen." Himawari retorts. Boruto gives her a shocked look, but then he shrinks down, and flicks Himawari's head. Kinda like how Itachi used to do to Sasuke.

"Don't let Tou-san hear you say that, or-." Boruto was cut off.

"Don't let Tou-san hear you say what?" Hinata, and Naruto says, entering the kitchen, with sleepy smiles on their faces. Naruto, and Hinata snap into reality when they notice that there son is back. Hinata runs over, and showers her son in hugs, and kisses, while Naruto just stands there with a proud smile. Once Boruto has successfully pride his mother off of him, the attention goes back to Himawari.

"Hima-hime, what are you wearing, and what happened to your hair, and whiskers?" Hinata asks, while shrinking down, and wiping her spitted fingers on Himawari's cheek, to get the makeup off. Himawari is somewhat angered by this, and takes a step back, while smacking her mother's hand away. Hinata give's Himawari a shocked look, and stands back up.

"I decided that I didn't want to wear baby clothes anymore, Kaa-chan. My whiskers make me look like a baby, and my hair looks way better straight." Himawari explains, with an attitude, and her arms were crossed over her shoulders. Hinata, and Naruto we're beyond shocked. Naruto decided to stand on the sidelines for this fight.

"Himawari watch your tone. That outfit is not appropriate for someone your age. I don't even know how you got it. I want you to go put on some pants right this instant." Hinata says, fiercely. Himawari stomps her foot, but doesn't move an inch. Oh this is one battle that Himawari should never enter.

"Just because you want to dress like an old lady, and cover up every piece of skin you have doesn't mean I want to." Himawari says, while stopping out of the living room. Once Himawari was out of sight, Naruto touched Hinata shoulder, Hinata told him to not touch her right now, and angrily walked out of the kitchen. Naruto knew that he had to talk to his daughter. Before he can say anything, Boruto is out the room, and following his mother. Naruto shoots Boruto a thank look, and heads toward Himawari's room, Boruto shoots Naruto back a look of understand.

Once Naruto enters Himawari's room, he notices that her windows open, and Himawari doesn't seem to be anywhere in the room. Naruto quickly leave Hinata a note, and goes out to find his daughter.

He catches sight of his daughter, on the Hokage Mountain, sitting right on top of his father's head. Himawari always had a liking for her late grandfather. Naruto flashed stepped on to the mountain. Himawari had her knees to her chest, and she was crying. Tiny sobs escaping her lips. Himawari snapped her head up, when she heard a sound. She saw one of the things that she really didn't want to see at the moment, her father. Naruto crouched down to his daughter and hugged her. Himawari clutched her father tightly, and buried her head in his chest. Naruto whispered her things like 'it's going to be alright', or 'daddy's here now.' When Himawari finally stopped crying, she removed herself from her father's hold.

"I'm sorry Tou-san, I know what I said to Kaa-chan was really disrespectful. I just wanted to look more like her. I don't tell her, but I envy Kaa-chan, she just so pretty. Don't you think Tou-san?" Himawari asks, as a few sniffles released from her mouth. Naruto finally knew what was going on. Something that he really dreaded is now finally happening. His little girl is growing up, and it's all happening so fast. Next thing you know she's going to be coming home with a boyfriend, then getting married, and starting a family of her own. Naruto feels like he's about to throw up.

"Your Kaa-chan is beautiful, but so are you Hima. Your Kaa-chan is really hurt, but I want to know why you're so insecure at the moment. I know it's apart of growing up, but why now Hima, what made you want to change your look today?" Naruto asks, his daughter, while wiping her now smudged cheeks that have little tan streaks on them from the concealer she was wearing. Himawari, looks down at the floor, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I don't know Tou-san, I just felt like a needed a change." Himawari tells him. Naruto knew that wasn't the full truth, but he decided not to push her. So he just pull her in for a side hug, and holds her there.

"Hima baby, I know you're growing up, and I know it's scary, but no matter how old you are you'll always be daddy's little girl." Naruto says, while kissing Himawari's head. Himawari kisses him on the cheek, and snuggles into his side.

"Love you daddy, and I'll always be a daddy's girl." Himawari whisper, before falling asleep. Naruto gives her one last kiss before swooping her up in his arms, and carrying her home.

"Love you too, baby girl." Naruto whispers back.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Later on that day

Himawari was still asleep, and Hinata was in the kitchen making lunch. Naruto walks in to see his wife out of it. Hinata was currently thinking back to what she did wrong, and why she got so angry. Naruto waltz over to his wife, and wraps his arms around her. Hinata jumps at the contact, but quickly calms down.

"Naruto you scared me." Hinata states, while Naruto lets her go, giving her enough time to turn around before his arms are wrapped back around her waist. He missed her warmth for of her for those few seconds. Naruto kisses her neck, and Hinata wraps her arms around his neck.

"Our little girl is growing up, she's no longer little Hima." Naruto tells her, sadly. Hinata nods her head, since that what she's known since Naruto left to find Himawari. Hinata knew that Himawari was scared, and that's why she felt so bad.

"I know Naruto. But y'know she's still daddy's little girl. Just like Boruto's mommy's little boy. Boruto came and told me earlier, about his experience of growing up. So don't feel too bad." Hinata says, while giving him a small kiss on the head. Naruto nods, and gives her neck one last kiss. A happy thought still in his head.

_Yeah Daddy's little girl. _Is Naruto's last thought.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 24- Daddy's Girl

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for my tardiness.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	25. Red Scarf

**Day 25- Red Scarf **

After Naruto saved Hinata from Toneri, he treasured that red scarf that she gave him. The scarf was a symbol of his, and Hinata's love. He treated that scarf like it was his own child. Naruto was very possessive of the scarf, he would smack your hand away if you even attempted to touch it.

So when Naruto one winter morning didn't find his red scarf on his jacket rack –where he usually puts it-, he kind of freaked out. He freaked out as much as he could since he couldn't tell Hinata, -not wanting to hurt her feelings. The good thing was that Naruto was good at keeping secrets, the bad things is he had an incapability of hiding anything from Hinata, and they had a date today.

Naruto basically wrecked his house looking for it. He even knocked down his cup of ramen tower that he's been making for a month now. And for Naruto, that's saying something. Naruto still couldn't find it, by the time he was supposed to meet Hinata outside of a café. He was forced to wear the blue one that Sakura got him for Christmas.

Lucky for Naruto he wasn't late for the date, giving that he had 5 minutes to get there. Naruto was also lucky that Hinata didn't question him why he didn't wear his red scarf. Even though Hinata was wearing her black mittens with the red hearts on them that she made to match with his scarf. Naruto felt really bad, since he figured that they were supposed to be matching.

"Hina, what are we doing today?" Naruto asks, while taken her gloved hand into his hand. Hinata smiles, and points to the café, which by now they we're supposed to be in enjoying a shared cup of hot coca. The two loved to do that a lot. Naruto knew exactly what she meant, and basically dragged the girl over to the café. Hinata is too shy to admit it but she loved it when Naruto dragged her. It made her feel important, it may seem silly, but it made her feel like he couldn't leave her behind.

Once the two enter the shop, they are greeted by the thick aroma of delicious treats. The aroma was so thick, and ready to get out the door, that when it blew past the two, there hair was flowing with the breeze. Hinata smiled at this, and almost skipped up to the counter, like she was at a beautiful meadow, and was the happiest person in the world. Hinata was only like this when she was A. With Naruto, and B. In this Café. Naruto looked at his girlfriend dreamily, she looked completely at peace. Naruto just wished that this moment wouldn't be ruined, and that he had a camera, or at least Sai there to draw it.

Unlike Naruto's whishes Hinata moment was ruined by their friends, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Sai. Sakura, and Ino ran up to Hinata, and engulfed the out of it girl in a hug. Hinata was startled, and almost acted on reflex –Which would involve the two poor girls on the floor, and their butts with probably big purple bruises on them-. Naruto focus was put off from the girls when he felt a heavy smack on his back. He turned to see Kiba, smiling/smirking at him, while making a whipped gesture with his hand, and a whip sound.

The guys have been saying that he was whipped by Hinata since they all went on a group date together. They all said that Naruto was practically on his hands and knees for Hinata, willing to do anything she wanted. Naruto will deny it, but everything that the guy said was absolutely true. Naruto was asking Hinata basically every 15-30 minutes if she needed anything, Hinata was absolutely flattered by this.

"I'm not whipped." Naruto says, with a groan, and the roll of his eyes. Kiba just chuckles and a shoot Naruto a knowing look. Naruto grumbles something about Kiba be jealous. Kiba shoots Naruto a confused look, then grabs the scarf that Naruto's wearing.

_Aw hell Kiba already caught on to me._

"Naruto what happen-. " Naruto smacks his hands over Kiba's mouth before he can finish his sentence. The girls shoot Naruto weird looks, and Naruto just smiles nervously, balls of sweat running down his forehead. Naruto just hopes that Hinata isn't too suspicious. Suddenly he feels wetness on his hand, and he quickly retracts his hand from Kiba's mouth, giving Kiba a glare, before returning his attention back to girlfriend. Hinata was looking at him confused, but amused.

"Come on Hina, before they run out of cinnamon buns like last time." Naruto informs her, while quickly grabbing Hinata's hand, and pulling her in line. Hinata face forms a hungry look, at the sound of her favorite food. Naruto loved how he can use that against her. Hinata face then contorts into her suspicious face –which she uses a lot, since Naruto is always up to something-.

"Naru-kun why didn't you let Kiba-kun finish his sentence?" Hinata asks, in a soft innocent voice. Naruto panic levels rise, and he tries to think of an excuse quickly. Unfortunately he comes up with something lame.

"He was going to talk about Akamaru's lice again, and I didn't want that image implanted into my head. Y'know how passionate Kiba gets when describing anything about Akamaru." Naruto says, super nervous. He was hoping that his girlfriend was really naïve enough to take the bait, and not ask questions. And Hinata took the bait, but then she was worried about Akamaru.

"I hope the big guys okay. Last time he had lice, Kiba had to leave him at home, and Akamaru wouldn't even look at him for a week." Hinata tells Naruto, as he grabs the pastry, and cup of coco. Just the thought of Akamaru being mad at Kiba was unimaginable, it was almost sad. Those two have been together since Kiba was 5, and Akamaru was 1. Now Naruto felt like a jerk for lying to his girlfriend.

"Hey dickless, what happened to your red scarf of fate, that Hime-chan made?" Sai asks, while approaching the two. Naruto never wanted to punch Sai right now more than anything. Naruto looked over to Hinata to see if she was angry, but she actually looked really calmed.

"You see Sai-san, Naruto-kun left his scarf over at my house, yesterday. And I meant to return it to him, but I was in such a rush to get here that I forgot it. Sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata apologizes, while bowing her head. Naruto felt like the dumbest person on the earth right now. He just wanted the world to swallow him up and eat him. Naruto lifted Hinata chin, and kissed her cheek. That was a sign to Hinata that he forgave her.

"What was you doing at Hima-chan's house last night Dickless?" Sai asks. The couple wasn't expecting that, and they turned as red as the scarf Hinata made. Another thing for the guys to make fun of Naruto for. But hey at least he now knows where his scarf is.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH N

Day 25- Red Scarf

Sorry for my lateness readers, I'm trying to catch up. Hope you liked

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	26. Personality Switch 2

**Day 16- Personality Switch #2**

(This is set before shippuden, After the chunin exams. Sasuke hasn't left yet. Yes this is another personality switch one-shot. Why? I had fun writing the other one.)

Team 7, and Team 8 are on a mission together. They're traveling to the land of wave. Sakura is still flirting with Sasuke. Naruto is being shy, and quiet, while staring at Hinata as she talks to Kiba, and Shino. Hinata flashes Naruto occasional smiles, when she catches him stare at her. Naruto just blushes when he gets caught. Kurenai, and Kakashi smile at the display before them.

"Okay team's, we are going to stop here for today. Sakura, Hinata make the tents. Sasuke, Naruto go catch the fish. Kiba, Shino go get the fire wood. Kurenai, and I will assist you guys." Kakashi tells them. All of the nod their heads, in affirmation.

"Come on Mausu." Sasuke says, while stalking off toward the forest. Naruto following in pursuit.

(Mausu- Mouse in Japanese. Sasuke called Naruto a mouse because the nickname for a shy person is usually mousy.)

"That's a cute nickname." Hinata accidentally says her thought out loud. Sakura looks at her confused, then angered_. _

_This blunette better leave my Sasu-kun alone, or I'll slice her throat._ –Okay Sakura didn't really think that. -_What's this girl getting at, I hope she doesn't like Sasuke-kun too, I don't want any more competition_. –Is what Sakura really thought-.

Sakura, and Hinata gather up all the tents. Hinata quickly sets her teams up, as Sakura struggled with her teams. Hinata offered to help her, but that just made Sakura even more frustrated. When Hinata saw that Sakura was about to explode, he quickly told her that she'll just go help the boys gather wood. But she was actually going to help Naruto, and Sasuke get the fish.

When The raven haired, and blonde came in sight, Hinata nerves calmed down. Hinata noticed that boys were 1 they we're wet, and 2 there was no fish to be seen. Hinata giggled as Sasuke succeeded in catching a fish, but the fish being resistant fought Sasuke off, and eventually was back in the water. What made it even funnier was the fish was the size of Hinata's hand. Hinata came walking out the woods clapping, and startling the two boys.

"Good try Sasuke, I would say better luck next time, but I have a feeling that you won't be so lucky." Hinata teases him. Sasuke lets out a frustrated growl, and rolls his eyes at her. Naruto stands there feeling faint, just being in the presence of Hinata affects him, greatly. Hinata takes a kunai out, and looks at the pond for a minute, before making her move. She's comes out successful, with a 5 inch long fish. Naruto looks at her in awe, as Sasuke glares at the girl, for showing him up. "Now that wasn't so hard."

"Shouldn't you be setting up tents, or gathering fire wood?" Sasuke asks, annoyed by the girls presences. Hinata shrugs her shoulders, and smiles wickedly at him. Naruto knew by that smile that she was plotting something.

"Well Sasuke if you wanted me gone you could have just said so." Hinata says, in a fake pained voice. Hinata throws the now dead fish at Sasuke, he almost drops it. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody about, your incapability of catching fish. And how me, little innocent Hinata Hyuga is better at the great Sasuke Uchiha at something. Something as catching fish."

Hinata starts to walk off, when Naruto speaks up. Naruto knew that Sasuke was too full of pride to asks for help, so Naruto grew some balls and asked the girl.

"H-Hinata-san, d-do y-you… c-can y-you h-help u-us." Naruto asks, shakily. Hinata was turned around so the two boys couldn't see her devilish smile. _At least one of them can ask for help_. Hinata turns around, a huge smile sketched on her face, and nods.

"Of course I'll help, Naruto-kun, and you can just call me Hinata-chan." Hinata says, sincerely. Naruto blushes at this, he didn't expect the girl to respond so nicely. _She said I can call her Hinata-chan, so does this mean we're friends now? I hope so_. "After all what type of friend would I be if I made you use that awful san honorific? We are friends right?"

That sent Naruto to overdrive. But before he passes out, he gives the clueless girl a nod as an answer. Sasuke quickly catches the unconscious boy. Hinata looks at the boy confused, but then smiles. _He's one of those weird ones. But the weirder someone is the more fun they are_.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Couple of Hours later

Naruto wakes to a warm feeling, and something soft as a pillow. When he wakes he notices that it's 1, dark, meaning that it nighttime. 2, he can hear crackling, meaning that the warmth if coming from a fire. And 3, the soft thing is someone lap, meaning he laying on someone's lap.

Naruto shoots up startling Hinata in the process. Then it dawns on Naruto, he was sleeping on Hinata lap, Hinata Hyuga had just let someone as lowly as him sleep on her lap, and she didn't freak out. Naruto was about to talk, when Hinata offers him a bento box. Naruto shoots Hinata a confused look, but she just nudges the box at him again.

"I saved you some rice, and fish before Kiba-kun, and Sasuke-kun ate it all. Sorry that I didn't wake you up sooner you just seemed so peaceful. Everybody went to sleep, and I told them that I'd take first watch. I was going to put you in your tent, but for some reason I had a feeling that you would want to see the stars with me. Sorry you don't have to if you don't want to." Hinata says, flashing Naruto a smile. This isn't one pf her usually smiles, this smile is supposed to mask her nervousness, shyness, and hopefulness. But Naruto saw past this by looking her in the eyes, Hinata may not know it but her eyes show Naruto every emotion that she feels.

"T-thank y-you. I-I w-would l-love to watch th-the stars w-with you." Naruto tell hers, with a small smile. Hinata's eye brighten up, and she starts explaining to Naruto on which star is which, and her favorite star. By the time she gets done, Naruto realizes that Hinata must look at the stars a lot. When Hinata gets to the one star, she tells him that her mom. She then tells Naruto about her mom, and makes Naruto meet her mom.

"Y'know Naruto-kun, you're really quiet. But I like that, it means you won't get mad when I do all the talking." Hinata says, with a small giggle. Hinata may not know, but Naruto could listen to Hinata talk for days.

By the end of the night, Hinata had told Naruto various of stories, and Naruto's told her about his path, and why he so shy. Hinata declared the two as bestfriends, and that was the day that Naruto befriended his lovely wife.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 16- Personality Switch

This was fun making. I hope you guys liked the Hina teasing Sasuke moment. Enjoy.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	27. Changing The Hyuga

**Day 28- Changing The Hyuga**

Naruto, and Hinata have worked so hard over the past 6 months to change the Hyuga's. When Hinata told Naruto that after the war the elders saw Neji death as unworthy, and completely stupid. This angered the two to no end. Naruto almost went Kyuubi on them, lucky for the elders Hinata quickly calmed Naruto down.

The two have been working to get the curse sealed removed from every Hyuga head. They've been doing this with the help of Hanabi, and Hiashi. They've only been caught once, and that was horrible. They threatened to give Hinata the curse seal if Naruto, and she didn't back off.

"Naruto I almost got it." Hinata says, excitedly. Hinata had reluctantly placed the curse seal on a bunny. Naruto, and Hinata have been up for day trying to figure out to remove it. Sometimes the hand signs they use were a foul hit, and somewhere a complete miss. That was until Hinata discovered this one scroll behind a picture of her mother.

The scroll was to Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi, -which ever we're going to be clan head.- Hinata's mother wrote it for them, so they can shut down the curse seal once and for all. Hinata hated the curse seal, even though they she was never sealed, she still hated. When Hinata mother was younger she was a princess of the Hozuka family. Princess Hitomi Hozuka. Hitomi was abused, and was always kept inside. Many people wanted to kill off the Hozuka family. They were the most hated royal family in the fire nation. They we're hated, because they started selling off there women to awful, filthy men. Hitomi was lucky, the Hozuka family sold her to the Hyuga's for one reason, money. Hiashi had taken a liking to Hitomi, when he met her once, and soon he fell deeply in love with her. When Hiashi got word from his father that Hitomi was going to be sold off, he begged his family to buy her. Hiahsi wanted no harm to come to Hitomi, and he knew that if they sold her off to someone beside the Hyuga's, she wouldn't be treated right. –Not that she was treated right at the Hozuka's.-

When Hitomi first met the branch members, she was disgusted. Not with the branch people, but with the Hyuga elders. She felt that what they we're doing was disgustingly wrong. Sealing innocent people just because, they weren't born with pure Hyuga blood, or they weren't born from the first sibling Hyuga leaders. Hitomi went to confront Hiahsi about it, and that was there true first fight. Later Hitomi started developing a jutsu to get rid of the cure seal for good.

"Alright Hinata, try one more time, and then we're done for the day." Naruto informs her. Hinata felt good knowing that Naruto was proud of her, but she also didn't want to stop yet, she wanted to stop when every single Branch Hyuga was unsealed and the two houses were brought together. Hinata makes the hand signs one more time. The seal on the bunnies head starts to dissolve. Hinata's eyes widens, and Naruto lets out a loud cheer.

"I did it Naruto! We did it!" Hinata cheers, while jumping into the blondes arms. Naruto lets out a laugh, and pulls her in close. The two hug for a minute, before looking deeply into each other's eyes. Naruto grasp Hinata's cheek, and leads her head toward his. Their lips meet, a spark goes off, and fireworks are shooting everywhere in their heads.

When the two pull apart, Hinata quickly pulls away, and lets out a embarrassed squeak. Naruto blushes, while scratching the back of his neck. The two finally build up enough courage to confront each other.

"Naruto-kun/Hinata-chan I love you." They both say in unison. Hinata is stunned by what Naruto said. Naruto's blush grows further, and a smile displays on his face. Hinata feels arm wrap around her waist, and turns to see an azure eyed, blonde headed boy. Hinata returns his smile, and leans up to place a light peck on Naruto's lips.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Sometime Later

At The Hyuga Compound

Naruto, and Hinata have currently called a meeting with the Hyuga elders. The elders get suspicious as soon as they Hinata walk in with a sealed rabbit.

"Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki what is the meaning of this meeting, and why is there a rabbit with the Hyuga family seal on it?" Elder Kenchi asks. Elder Kenchi has been an elder for at least 25 years now, and he is known for being cold, rude, and non-accepting. He hates anything, and basically everything.

"Elder Kenchi, we have called this meeting, because Naruto-kun, and I want to get rid of the Hyuga seal once, and for all." Hinata explains, sternly. All the Hyuga roll their eyes, and Kenchi lets out a groan.

"Hinata you've have come to us many times before, and like last time, our answer is no. We are not getting rid of the seal, the seal keeps the Branch family in check, and all of our needs, and wants are met, with this seal." Elder Fuyumi tells Hinata, harshly. Elder Fuyumi is known as to be indecisive about most things, and she used to be the softest Hyuga elder known. But when her position as a Hyuga elder was threatened, she quickly toughened up. Now she is 4th in line as meanest Elder. Hinata almost flinches at her tone, but quickly sobers up.

"Elder Fuyumi, I know have said this millions of times, but the seal is really cruel. Everybody in this world is entitled to their freedom. And this family is just taking it away. Now you've left Naruto-kun, and I with no choice." Hinata tells the elder. Naruto sets the sealed rabbit down in front of Hinata. Hinata quickly does the hand signs, and the rabbit's seal quickly vanishes from the it's forehead. The elders gasp in shock.

"Come on in guys." Naruto calls. A whole bunch of unsealed Branch member's walk in, all glaring deadly at the elders. The elders all shoot Hinata, and Naruto deadly looks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kenchi ask, angrily. Hinata stands up, arms crossed, and a frown forming upon her face. Naruto stands up right beside her, giving the elders the same look.

"Last chance elders, stop with the sealing, or we will be forced to take matters into our own hands." Naruto says, through gritted teeth. Naruto pulls out the scroll to the Hyuga seal, and rips it a little bit. One of the elders slam there fist on the table. That elder would be, Elder Tonichi.

"Hiashi what is the meaning of this?" Tonichi asks, as Hiashi steps into view. Hiahsi lets out a heavy sigh.

"Naruto go ahead." Hiashi signals. Naruto quickly –and gladly- rips the scroll up. "Now elders we are done with the sealing, and we are going to unite the Branch family. Living as one big family."

"Like Neji-nii, uncle Hizashi, my mother Hitomi, and most of the Branch family want." Hinata says, confidently. The elders look at each other, and let out a sigh.

"Okay, from this day, and so on the Hyuga family seal will no longer be in use. The Branch family may join the main family. Any Branch member that is still sealed, will be unsealed immediately. If any Hyuga leader, or elder uses the Hyuga seal ever, will be sentenced with death." Elder Fuyumi says, banging a gravel on the table. "Meeting dismissed."

Hinata turns to Naruto will wide smile, and Naruto pulls her in for a tight hug. All the Branch members cheer, and join Naruto, and Hinata in on a group hug.

_Now may you rest in peace Neji-nii._

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

Day 28- Changing the Hyuga

Sorry for not updating in the last 3 or 4 days sorry. Hope you enjoy. I'm also sorry for tardiness.

Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Fave

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


End file.
